Lord Of The Rings 2003
by Erin Wood
Summary: The fellowship get transported to our world and they meet 4 teenage girls who have to keep them out of trouble and take them places like..THE MALL! Read this if you need a good laugh! Ch.13: FINISHED!
1. The Departure

The Lord Of The Rings 2003: Chapter 1:  
  
Authors Note:Ya wanna know what,this is funny!!! This pg13 thing cause Colta an Niori GOTS A POTTY MOUTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway I forgots my bow so I'm not armed..............I'll be going now,baibai!!!!!!!!!!  
  
By:Erin Wood,Funkyfairy,Niori & Colta  
  
The Fellowship had only just left Rivendell two days ago,they were headed for Hollin,to continue there way two Morder.  
  
"How many more leagues Gandalf?" Frodo asked the old wizard.  
  
Gandalf smiled."Many Frodo,many.Do not trouble your mind with numbers."  
  
Frodo smiled.Ever sense he and the others had set out from Rivendell,no matter what the heavy burden was upon him,he was in quite a good mood.  
  
"Is everything alright Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked,coming up beside Frodo.  
  
"Of course t'is Sam." Frodo gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
Sam kept in step with Frodo, suddenly.  
  
"Everyone listen!!" Aragorn hushed them with his hand. Everyone stopped moving and waited.  
  
After a few moments,Pippin spoke."What did you hear?"  
  
"Pippin be quiet!" hissed Merry.  
  
"What is it Aragorn?" Asked Gimli.  
  
"Nothing." He said,and under his breath,muttered."I think."  
  
They walked for another few hours with no trouble except Pippin almost pushing Merry into an ants nest.  
  
Finally they reached some smooth cliffs.Where they started a fire and rested.  
  
"We stay here till sunrise tomorrow." Gandalf told them ."We musn't be too tired."  
  
After settling down their packs,Sam,with the help of Frodo,was cooking something in Sam's various pots and pans.  
  
Legolas sat on a far rock,inspecting his bow.He looked up for a brief second,and his elvish eyes saw something flying towards them. Squinting,he saw a hoard of ravens flying towards them with tremendous speed.  
  
Near the middle,there was a large crow,carrying a large bottle.  
  
"Somethings coming!" The elf cried,jumping off the rock and drawing his bow.  
  
Suddenly Aragorn,Boromir and Gimli appeared beside him,weapons drawn and ready to attack. The four hobbits and the wizard also dreww their swords, waiting for an attack. When the birds appeared within range, Legolas shot off his arrow. He quickly reached into his quiver and pulled another arrow. Legolas's arrow hit a bird, and it fell. The biggest crow dropped the bottle. Legolas shot off his arrow, it pierced the small bottle dead center, causing it to break.  
  
In a flash of light, the fellowship was no longer in middle earth, but someplace dark and crowded. 


	2. Many Meetings

Disclaimer:Do you think we'd be wastin our time writing stuff for you people if we owned them? I mean really,come on!!  
  
Authors Note:Don't you just love authors notes?I think there the coolest thing ever,i mean i can bug you to death and back again and you don't know who I am so I could have 4 me's writin this so you never know,HEY!!!!!! that means I have MINI ME'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I feel so special!!!!!!!!!! Not like the docters said either!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
S'anywho.....................................................................................toodles!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**********************************************  
  
Carla sat impatiently in her room. Niori, her cousin, was in the family room checking her MSN while they waited for their other friends, Jane and Erin. Carla's parents were out of town for a week.  
  
Carla, Niori, Jane, and Erin were all 17. Carla had brown eyes and dark brown hair, which was always in a pony-tail. She was about 5'4. She was very athletic. She had a blue belt in karate and she was quickly mastering archery. She had a bow that almost never left the quiver on her back.   
  
Niori was a lot like Carla. She was 5'8 and also very athletic. Niori was mastering archery and swordsmanship along with Carla. Niori had shoulder length, somewhat, curly hair, which was dirty blond, and she had blue eyes.  
  
Jane had curly, dirty blond hair, that went down past her shoulders. She was smart, and could really sing! She wasn't as athletic as Carla or Niori. She was 5'4.  
  
Erin was a lot like Jane. She was smart, but had low patience! She had should length hair that was a medium blond, and blue-grey eyes with flecks of gold.  
*****************************  
  
"Niori, hurry the hell up!" Carla yelled at Niori, and sat down on her bed. Niori growled lightly and stalked away from the computer and into her cousin's room. "What the hell do you want now?" she yelled.  
  
Carla stood up. "Do all you know how to do is play the computer!!" she yelled, glaring at her cousin.  
  
Niori took a menacing step forward, and no doubt there would have been a full fledged fist fight if there hadn't have been a huge "boom" and burst of light from Carla's closet. Both girls jumped back. They heard a bunch of voices coming from inside and just about fell over and died of shock, when out poured the entire fellowship from The Lord Of The Rings.  
  
Both girls continued to look on until the nine companions began drawing swords and bows. Niori raised her hands in the air. "Ok, nobody kill anyone!"  
  
Jane and Erin, just then, drove into the driveway and entering the house.  
  
"Okay, we're here!" said Erin and Jane, with smiles on their faces as they walked into Carla's bedroom. But their expressions changed when they saw the many new visitors, which occupied Carla's bedroom.  
  
"Carla," said Jane shakily, "What is Legolas doing in your bedroom?"  
  
"What the hell?" Erin started, "Oh my god, Frodo! Frodo is here!"  
  
We all crowded into the living room.  
  
*****************************  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Holy shit!" Erin yelled,"Everyone take two people and run, and someone take three!"  
  
Carla dragged Legolas and Gimli down the stairs to her room, Jane took Boromir and Aragorn to the family room, while Niori picked up Merry and Pippin and took them to the kitchen, and Erin shooed Frodo and Sam to the basement.  
*******************************  
  
"Okay", said Jane frantically to Boromir and Aragorn, who had just ran into the family room from behind her,"You both need to find a hiding place, now!"  
  
"But I just don't understand-" Aragon started, but Jane quickly held up her hand to silence him, and he stopped.  
  
"Hide now, talk later."  
  
Then he grumpily went to find a spot beside Boromir, behind the big-screen T.V, which they were both looking at with great curiousity.  
  
Jane ran back upstairs to make sure the coast was clear, which it was. And, feeling quite relieved, went back down to were Boromir and Aragorn hid. But, was in for the shock of her life, when she turned the corner and saw the two men, who were advancing on Carla's brand-new computer with swords in the air, ready to strike.  
  
"STOP!" Jane yelled at them. They both whirled around to face her, and they lowered thier swords.  
  
"That animal," Boromir said,"It said 'Hello' to us."  
  
Jane first laughed at their totally bewildered expressions, then went on to tell them that it wasn't an animal, and, in fact, it wasn't living at all. But, of course, they didn't understand her, considering that they came from the 1300's.  
  
"Alright, back to the main question", Aragon sighed,"Who are you, and where are we?"  
  
"Well", Jane said, not sure where to start ,"I'm Jane, and somehow..you, and everyone else..were transported through time..to the year..2003."  
  
"2003?!?" they yelled in disbelief.  
  
"er, yes." Jane replied.  
  
Aragorn gaped at Jane for a few seconds, then collapsed into a large 'La-z-boy' chair.  
  
Boromir's hand touched the hilt of his sword and he caught Jane's eye, and she felt a slight twinge of fear.  
  
~'Maybe being stuck in a room with two grown men with swords was a bad idea.' Jane thought nervously.  
  
**************************************  
  
Erin opened the door and there stood the mail lady. "Hello," said Erin.  
  
Screams were heard from down below. "Put down my god damn bow! now!" Carla screamed.  
  
"Is everything ok in there?" the mail lady asked.  
  
"Oh yea, I think I left the TV on," Erin said.  
  
The mail lady's eyes looked to Gandalf. "Aw, frig, we forgot Gandalf," Erin thought.  
  
"Who's that? I've never seen him around before...." said the mail lady.  
  
"That's grandpa," Erin pointed out.  
  
"Why is he poking at things?" asked the mail lady curiously.  
  
"Grandpa lives in the past," Erin explained quickly.  
  
Erin heard Frodo scream in pain from the basement. "Gotta go, nice chatting with you," said Erin, slamming the door in the mail lady's face.  
  
"You forgot your package.........." the mail lady started.  
  
Erin ran down to the basement to see Frodo, nursing a bloody nose. "Jesus, Frodo, what did you do?" Erin screamed.  
  
"It attacked me!" Frodo exclaimed, pointing to the punching bag, hanging from the ceiling.   
  
"Hey! Mr.Frodo! The ham's on fire!" Sam pointed out, as he raised a fork with a flaming ham on it. "Throw it in the fire, you idiot!" Erin yelled, angrily.  
  
*****  
  
Authors Note:Hey,well that was funny wasn't it? We thought so.We were up all nite laughing,literally.Jane's mom wasn't to thrilled 'bout that.S'anyway whats new?   
Hey don't even try using that bat on us,we're armed.HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways have fun trying to be stupid like us and figure out what we're going to write next!!! Cause NO ONE is as stupid as us. ^_^ ^_- *_* _ - 


	3. Pippin's Little Encouter

~ AN- When will the horror end? Not here!!!! ~  
  
Carla shoved Legolas and Gimli her room, slamming the door she turned around to find Legolas holding her bow, which she had dropped during the confusion.  
  
"What the hell are you doing with my bow?" Carla said quietly and dangerously.  
  
Legolas looked up at her,"Is this yours?"he asked. He had Carla's bow in one hand and his in the other, he seemed to be comparing them.  
  
Without warning, Carla reached out and grabbed Legolas' bow.  
  
"Nice bow," Carla said smirking and drawing the bow.  
  
Legolas looked ready to kill, while Gimli laughed loudly at the obvious anger on both the the elf's and human's face.  
  
Carla put out a hand,"Give me my bow," she said softly.  
  
Legolas simply glared at her.  
  
"Give it back! I want my bow! Legolas, NOW!" Carla screamed.  
  
"Give me mine back first!" he yelled.  
  
"No!" "Yes!" "No! "Yes!"  
  
Gimli finally had enough,"Just trade your stupid bows at the same time!" He yelled. Looking at Legolas he said,"You'd think you'd be a little more grown up, being an elf."  
  
Legolas glared at Gimli. "And I expected more rudeness from a dwarf such as yourself!" Turning back to Carla, he offered her bow back to her, she did the same. As soon as they hed their own bows back, they very quickly placed an arrow on the string and drew their bows, facing each other.  
  
Gimli sighed and sat down on the bed,"You two are worse than a pair of orcs fighting over a corpse." Both elf and human shot him a glare.  
  
"You would never be able to let your string go before I shot you," Legolas said, smirking.  
  
"you just keep tellin' yourself that," Carla said back with a smirk of her own.  
  
Gimli muttered something in dwarfish and jumped slightly when numerous yells and screeches echoed throughout the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dropping the two hobbits, Niori peeked her head around the corner.  
  
Erin was still talking to someone, and from downstairs, all you could hear was-  
  
"Give it back! I want my bow! Legolas, NOW!"  
  
"Give me mine back, first!!  
  
Niori shook her head and whirled around when there was a loud bang behind her.  
  
"Hey look Merry!" exclaimed Pippin,"There's food in this big white box!"  
  
"Really? Toss some here!" cried Merry.  
  
"No!" Niori cried,"Don't it's..."  
  
Her cry was cut short by Merry and Pippin crying out in pain and clutching their mouths.  
  
"Frozen."  
  
"Why is this food so hard?" Cried Merry.  
  
"Because it was in the freezer."  
  
"Oh. What's a freezer?" asked Pippin.  
  
Niori stared at the hobbit in shock. "Oh, my good God!" She cried,"you really are a complete dumbass!"  
  
"Hey!" Pippin said, "I am not a donkey!"  
  
"Hey Pippin", Merry yelled from behind them,"come try some of these things! They're not hard!"  
  
Niori whirled around to see what Merry had meant. To her horror, Merry and Pippin had found the coffee beans, and were munching on them by the handful.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" screamed the frantic teenager and dived at the two hobbits.  
  
.....................................................................  
  
Smashing the can out of thier hands, Niori tripped and went sprawling into the nearby cupboard.  
  
"Hey, lady?" asked an annoyed sounding Pippin,"wha ya do that for?"  
  
Niori got up from the floor, a nasty gash over her left eye. Clenching her fists, Niori was trying NOT to kill the two hobbits.  
  
"OK, rule number one," she made her voice even," no matter what, under any circumstances, are you EVER to have ANY of those beans again! Rule number two, DO NOT get on my bad side. Rule number three, LEARN TO FEAR ME."  
  
The two hobbits looked at each other and gulped, "Ok lady."  
  
"My name is not lady!! It's Niori!" she cried.  
  
Downstairs, Erin's voice ran through the house.  
  
Niori looked away from the Hobbits for a moment, and when she looked back, Merry and Pippin were digging around Carla's cupboard.  
  
"Get the hell out of there!!" Niori screamed, grabbing the hobbits by the shirt collars.  
  
"Um..Miss Niori?" Merry said quietly,"could you please let us go?"  
  
Niori glared at the two and set them down.  
  
"Come on," she said, grabbing their arms, "I'll end up killing one of you soon, so let's go see how everyone else is making out.  
  
Pulling them out of the kitchen, Niori took one last glance at Carla's kitchen, it was in ruins.  
  
~'Oh, Carla's gonna love this'  
  
When Niori looked back, Merry and Pippin were gone.  
  
"I SWEAR TO GOD! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THOSE TWO HOBBITS THEY ARE SO DEAD!!!" Niori screamed and bounded down the stairs, to ask her cousin for help.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What is this?" Aragorn asked, pointing to Carla's huge soundsystem.  
  
"Well, It's a machine..that..plays music," Jane answered, trying to put it in the simplest terms.  
  
"I see."  
  
Jane's eyes flickered over towards Boromir, who was busy looking dumbfounded at the remote-controle, which was lying face up on the couch. He was looking at it cautiously, as though it could blow up at any second.  
  
Jane, smiling, turned back to Aragon, who was just about to poke a button on the soundsystem. But, before Jane had a chance to tell him to stop, an ear-splitting roar filled the room, scaring the wits out of them all.  
  
It turns out, Boromir had screwed up enough courage to touch the "On" button on the remote, turing the T.V. on the nature channel. Which was featuring a lion documentary.  
  
Of course, neither of these men knew what a T.V. was yet, and first thought it was an invention of Sauron, and so, naturally, they attacked it.  
  
It was too late for Jane to stop them, they both got out thier swords, and started tearing the T.V. apart.  
  
"Oh, God," Jane moaned,"Carla IS NOT going to like this!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas and Carla continued to glare at each other, they'd been doing this for 5 min. Gimli rolled his eyes and grabbed the arrows right out of the elf and human's grip. Legolas and Carla straightened up and lowered their bows.  
  
" What is this place?" Legolas asked, finally taking in their surroundrings.  
  
" Your in my room, I don't have a clue why you're here or how the hell you got here, but you'll have to trust me."  
  
Legolas and Gilmi nodded. Just then they heard Niori call out that it was save to to come out.  
  
" C'mon, we'll probably have to stop the others from destroying my house."  
  
" This is your house miss?" Gilmi asked.  
  
" My name is Carla, and yes, this is my house." Carla replied.  
  
The three of them walked into the family room just after Boromir turned on the TV.  
  
" Jane, what's going on...HOLY SHIT! What the hell are you doing to my TV?!" Carla screamed and lunged for Aragorn and Boromir, but luckily for Aragorn and Boromir, Legolas and Gilmi grabbed her before she could get very far.  
  
" I'm going to beat the living shit outta you two! Jane, how could you let them do this to my TV?!!!?!?!?!" Carla screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
" If you ask me," Legolas said, gesturing to the smoking remains of the TV.  
  
" That was a VERY expensive piece of machinery! You dumbass Elf, God age must be getting to your mind!"  
  
Legolas glared at her " Don't even start with me, you puny human. Do you have any idea what could have happened to us if Arogorn and Boromir had not slain that monster?"  
  
" Are you just playing stupid or does it come natural? That is NOT a monster, it's not even alive and it wasn't going to attack us!!" Carla yelled, pointing at the TV and before anyone could stop them, they once again had their bows drawn and aimed at each other.  
  
" Admit you are wrong" Legolas said.  
  
" Like hell Legolas, you sure have a lot to learn about me." Carla said back. Gilmi rolled his eyes and sighed. Walking over where Aragorn and Boromir stood.  
  
" Last time, this lasted 5 minutes, I swear, I've never seen anyone as stubborn as these two, not even my cousin Belin was this stubborn!"  
  
Aragorn shook his head. " I know all to well of Legolas' stuborness." He said with a sigh, " This could go on forever."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********* ****************************************************************  
  
Erin took the burning meat from Sam and threw it into Carla's wood stove.  
  
" You STUPID GIT!" Erin screamed " You can't cook down here, It's the basement!"  
  
" Oh," muttered Sam.  
  
There was a clang from behind them. Erin turned to see Frodo attempting to lift on of Carla's weights.  
  
" OH GOD, Frodo!" Erin screamed, " No, you're not strong enough!"  
  
Frodo, ingorning Erin, lifted the weight as high as it would go, but unfortunately, his small Hobbit arms soon gave way and the 15 IBS came crashing down on his chest.  
  
" Oh God!" Erin exclaimed as she rushed over to Frodo to help get the weight off his small chest.  
  
But, luckily, all poor Frodo got out of it was a very nasty bruise.  
  
" Mr.Frodo!" Sam exclaimed, helping Frodo of the ground.  
  
From above, there was a loud piercing noise.  
  
When the noise stopped, Niori cried that the coast was clear.  
  
Erin glared at the Hobbits and told them to follow. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********* ***************************************************************** After calling to everyone that the coast was clear, Niori made her way to the family room.  
  
When she passed the living room, Gandalf and now Merry and Pippin were still poking around at things.  
  
Growling rather loudly, Niori went in and pushed the two Hobbits down the stairs.  
  
" You come!" She commanded harshly to Gandalf.  
  
When she entered the family room, she gasped " Carla, what the hell happened to your TV!!!???"  
  
Her big screen TV lay in ruin and smoking.  
  
Carla ignored she was there, she wouldn't take her eyes, or bow for that matter, off Legolas.  
  
Shaking her head, Niori went and stepped in between Legolas and Carla.  
  
" OK," she snapped, lowering both bows with her hands " How come I don't think shooting eachother is such agood idea?!"  
  
" Leave Niori" Carla kept her icy glare on Legolas.  
  
" Move human." Legolas glared at Carla.  
  
" OH GIVE ME A BREAK!!!!" Niori cried, turning to Legolas, she spoke " You don't know what my cousin is like, she won't back down! She's VERY stubborn!" Then, turning to Carla " Look Moron, you don't stand a chance! Much as you rock at archery, HELLO!!! Legolas the elf!! Remember? The one we like, used to whorship?! You would die in an instant!"  
  
Legolas and Carla made eye contact and at the same time, lowered their bows completely.  
  
Niori shook her head and sighed. As soon as she moved, both Elf and Human reached for their bows.  
  
" OH FOR GODS SAKES!" Niori screamed, making many people in the room jump.  
  
"Look," she pulled Carla to one side of the room " You stay here and," pulling Legolas to the other side " You stay there! I mean it! Move and I swear to God....!!!" Both muttered curses under thair breath, but stayed.  
  
Niori went and stood beside Jane " What did happen, to her TV?"  
  
Jane just shook her head " Hey, what happened to your eye? Where did you get that cut?"  
  
" Dealing with the demonic duo from hell, also known as Merry and Pippin, who decided they wanted to eat coffee beans."  
  
"Oh, burn!" Jane laughed.  
  
"Ha," Niori rolled her eyes " Remind me to laugh later!"  
  
Upstairs, there was another knock on the door.  
  
Carla froze " damn! Everyone STAY QUIET!"  
  
Carla ran upstairs, pulling open the door, she found her neighbour standing there.  
  
" Ah, hi" Carla said " What can I do for you?"  
  
" What is going on in this house?!" she demanded " I can hear it all the way up at my house!"  
  
" Nothin....Nothing at all!" Carla said just as screaming came from down stairs.  
  
" I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN YOUR OWN CORNER! Legolas, GET YOUR ASS back there! NOW!!!!"  
  
" I will do as I please, you pathetic human!"  
  
" I am not pathetic! Screw you!"  
  
Carla put on a fake 'busted' smile and quickly spoke " It's my TV! Sorry, I'll turn it down!"  
  
From Downstairs, more screaming was heard " I SWEAR TO GOD PIPPIN, IF YOU COME NEAR ME AGAIN, I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!!!!!"  
  
" Niori! Calm down!"  
  
" HELP!!! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!!!"  
  
" Ah, bye!" Carla cried and slammed the door in her neighbours face. Carla ran down into the family room.  
  
Niori had her hands clenched around Pippin's throat.  
  
Erin and Jane were trying to pry Niori away from the Hobbit, but it wasn't working.  
  
Pippin's face was turning blue.  
  
Carla dived at Niori and pulled her backwards, away from the gasping Pippin.  
  
Already, Boromir, Aragorn and Gilmi had their weapons drawn, ready to strike. ~ OPPS, ~ Thought Niori ~ I might just be in trouble! ~  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
AN- Blah! Funny! Review! next chapter soon! 


	4. The Ring Goes ByeBye!

(Note to all reviewers, please don't give all of the credit to me (Erin) because 3 other people helped, we kinda forgot to mention it! ^^ anyways they are: Niori, Colta, and Jane Strider!)  
  
Niori stood shocked, Aragorn's blade was only inches away from her neck. Gulping, she slowly spoke, "Please," she choked, she didn't like having a sword to her neck, "Take the sword away from me. I didn't mean *Cough* to almost kill Pippin".  
  
Aragorn lowered his sword, very slowly. But even when it was away, he kept a very firm grip on the hilt in case Niori attacked again.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Everyone stood around and were silent for a moment. Erin spoke up, "Frodo, you look the dirtiest of everyone, and your hair! you could use the grease to cook french fries!" she exclaimed.  
  
Frodo blushed. "I'll wash your hair and draw you a bath" Erin said, happily.  
  
"Oh Erin, you just want him alone," Carla teased.  
  
"Shut up!" Erin yelled, "Now, go get the other guys in some fresh clothes, oh Carla, bring me some for Frodo".  
  
Everyone soon left, and Erin looked for some extra-duty shampoo. "Let's see....." Erin started.  
  
She pulled out some nice shampoo that smelt like apple. Erin turned on the faucet of the sink all the way up and pushed Frodo's head in. "What are you doing? Don't drown me!" Frodo yelled.  
  
"I'm washing your hair, stay still!" Erin screamed back.  
  
Carla walked in and placed the clothes for Frodo on the bathroom counter. "Thanks," Erin said.  
  
"Good luck," Carla answered.  
  
Erin heard Sam protesting from the other room, "Let me go! Frodo! Don't let her hurt you!" he screamed.  
  
"Don't mind Sam, he's very........protective sometimes," Frodo explained.  
  
"Protective sometimes! he vowed his life to you, practically!" Erin shouted.  
  
"Well, that pretty much tops it up," said Frodo.  
  
They both laughed. They stared at each other for a moment. Frodo's eyes seemed somehow to mesmorize Erin. Erin snapped out of it. "Ok, rinse the shampoo out of your hair while I get your bath ready," Erin said, still a bit dreamily.  
  
Erin got Frodo's bath ready and then showed him where the towels and soap were. After she showed him, Frodo started unbuttoning his shirt. Erin blushed, her face was like a tomato! "I'll leave now......if you need anything I'll be outside the door," she said.  
  
"Thank you," said Frodo.  
  
Erin waited outside the door for only a few minutes when she heard Frodo scream. "What is it!" Erin yelled, terrified.  
  
"The ring! come in, I'm finished," said Frodo.  
  
"Where's the ring?" Erin asked.  
  
"It's gone!" screamed Frodo, in a panic.  
  
Erin's eyes widened when she saw the golden ring glinting. Her face turned as white as a ghost now. "Well, what is it?" Frodo asked.  
  
"The ring......It's stuck, in the sink, down the drain".  
  
Frodo's scream echoed through the bathroom.  
  
*********************************************** While Erin was still busy, trying to clean up Frodo, Niori , Carla, and Jane were having a very hard time trying to convince the others to get into "normal" clothes. "I am not putting on those rags!" protested Gimli.  
  
"For once, the dwarf is right," Legolas replied, trying to step away from the cothes the girls were holding out for them, "Now way am I putting those abnormal things on!"  
  
"Abnormal!?" Exclaimed Jane, with a little laugh, "Sorry, but the things you guys are wearing are "Abonormal"!"  
  
They looked confused, "No!"  
  
"Look," Carla said, tossing a pair of pants and t-shirt at Aragorn, "This is our world, and here, people do not wear whatever the hell you guys are wearing!"  
  
Carefully, the hobbits (Sam, Merry, and Pippin) took the articles of clothing Jane was holding, and, looking them over, they decided that they weren't THAT bad. Unfortunately, they decided to get changed right in the middle of the room. Jane let out an ear piercing shriek while Carla and Niori abruptly turned around. "You morons!" cried Niori, closing her eyes just in case, "Go somewhere else to change! Not in front of us! god, you guys, we DO NOT need to see anything!"  
  
Mumbling "Sorrys" the 3 hobbits left the room. When they were for sure out of the room, the girls again turned around. "If any of you," Carla growled, "Try to pull that stunt I swear I'll ERR.....We'll kill you! got it!"  
  
They shook their heads, took the clothes that were picked out for them, and left the room. "You know," said Jane, thoughtfully, "We'll need to get them clothes of their own, these things probably won't even fit!"  
  
Niori thought about what her friend had said, slowly, an idea came to her, "Well," she said, "Tomorrow's Saturday, we could take them to the mall".  
  
"Hey, that's a good idea!" cried Jane, "I mean, we could buy them clothes, get dinner, and we could also get them hair cuts! they really need them!"  
  
Carla smirked lightly, "That'll work, anyway, Mom gave me her credit card".  
  
"I could go home and get mine," Niori offered, "And since we definately can't take them on the bus, I can bring over my parents mini van. With Carla's car, and my mini van, that would fit them all".  
  
Jane and Carla nodded with smiles. "Fine, I'll go tell Erin," Niori said, and headed out of the family room. When she looked in the living room, Gandalf was still in there, poking at things!  
  
***********************************************  
  
Niori was still wondering how the hell Gandalf could sit there and poke at things, when Frodo's scream echoed through the house. Turning to where the scream had come from, Niori dashed upstairs and into the upstairs bathroom. "What's wrong!" Niori exclaimed, seeing Frodo and Erin, both in hysterics.  
  
"Oh my god!' Erin cried, "I can't believe you lost the ring, Frodo!"  
  
"What!!!!" Niori screamed, "You're saying, he lost the god damn ring of power?! How much of a moron can a person be!"  
  
Frodo bowed his head in shame. "Ok," Erin said, calming down, "We need to get it out of the drain".  
  
"No duh!" Niori rolled her eyes.  
  
Erin glared at her friend, "We need to get it out, but how?"  
  
"Um.....call a plumber?" Niori suggested.  
  
"Carla will kill us! God, she does NOT need to find out about this! I don't want her to beat us!" Erin yelled.  
  
Niori shrugged slightly, "I don't think she'd be to happy if we pulled apart her pipes ourselves, either".  
  
"What the hell are we going to do then!?!" asked Frodo suddenly. (Oh my god, he swore!)  
  
Erin and Niori looked at him strangely. "I think we wore off on him," Niori whispered to her friend.  
  
"This is bad," Erin leaned against the vanity, "This is really bad!"  
  
In desperation, Niori kicked the wall and screamed, "Look God! if you're listening, send us some help down here!"  
  
Outside, thunder clapped and the 2 girls and the hobbit jumped a few feet in the air. A giant flash of lightning flooded the bathroom. When the light dimmed, Erin and Niori damn near fainted! There, standing in robes and all, was none other than, Harry Potter! Smiling, Harry lifted his wand and spoke, "Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
Slowly the one ring lifted out of the drain and into Frodo's hand. In another flash of light, Harry Potter was gone. Erin and Niori stood there in shock. Even after finding the whole fellowship in Carla's closet, a wizard magically appearring out of thin air still surprised them. "Well miss Niori," Frodo said, putting the ring back around his neck, "Think of it this way, your God was listening".  
  
Niori just shook her head, "Ok, Carla is not going to know about me summoning Harry Potter into her bathroom. She'd freak if she knew I'd let another person in her house!"  
  
"Fine, let's get the hell out of here, before anything else weird happens!" Erin said.  
  
All 3 of them went down into the family room.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Alright," Jane yawned to Erin, "Don't you think it's time for bed?"  
  
"Well ya, but what about them?" Erin replied, pointing to where the fellowship, who were just coming out of their rooms, dressed.  
  
Jane, Carla, Niori, and Erin stifled a laugh. Frodo had his shirt on backwards and his pants on inside out. Sam, the same. Pippin and Merry had their pants on right, but their shirts were somehow put on upside down, and all the hobbits clothes were far too big. Frodo looked down at himself, the up at the girls with an expression of pure horror on his face. Pippin, a skeptical look and Sam and Merry, a confused one.  
  
It was then, Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, and now Gandalf, came out of their rooms. Luckily, all of them had their clothes on right, but were looking at each other's clothes with utmost revoltion. (Except Gandalf, who left his robes on, 'cause they were pretty normal) "Better get used to it," Carla said to the fellowship, noticing thier expressions, "If you stay here much longer".  
  
"Really," Niori piped up, as she helped the hobbits with their shirts.  
  
A/N hope you liked it! Please R&R ^^) 


	5. The Mall!

Chapter 5:  
  
(A/N I know we haven't put a new chapter up for a long time but school sucks! the only time we have to write this is at lunch hour in the library! so you better enjoy it! lol!)  
  
Erin woke everyone up rather early, telling them that they needed to get a good, early start. "Erin!" Niori cried, face down in her pillow, "screw off! I'm sleeping!"  
  
"Go to hell!" Erin snapped, "Everyone get up right now! NOW!"  
  
Suddenly, a pillow came flying out of nowhere, hitting Erin upside the head. "Who the hell did that!" she screeched.  
  
From across the room, Carla exploded with laughter. Frowning, Erin picked up her own pillow and threw it towards Carla, but unfourtunately, smacked Gimli in the face. "Hey!" Gimli started.  
  
"Pillow fight!" someone screamed.  
  
Pillows started flying across the room in all directions. Jane recieved one in the back, sending her flying into Merry and Pippin. Niori and Carla double teamed Legolas, who was being aided by Aragorn. Frodo was trying to escape from Erin, who was showing the little hobbit no mercy. Sam had tripped and flew behind the couch, and pillows had fallen on him, hiding him. Finally, the pillow fight ended with a bloody nose, a few bruises, and one twisted ankle. "Ok," Erin said, throwing down her pillow, "Let's go eat!"  
  
***********************************************  
  
After the traumatics through breakfast, (the horror!) Carla and Jane went to get the credit cards and the cars. When they returned, everyone started arguing who was going with who in which vehicle. "I don't care! I just want to be with Frodo!" Erin yelled.  
  
Finally, it was all sorted out. In the car, Erin, Jane, Frodo, Sam, Aragorn, and Gimli went. (It was a three seater in the front!) In the van, Niori, Carla, Legolas, Merry, Pippin, Boromir, and Gandalf. There was a lot of whining on the way, but even more awaited them. The entrance of the mall was crowded with people.  
  
***********************************************  
  
As everyone crowded into the mall corridor, all the hobbits took off. Jane and Niori sprinted after them and soon caught up, grabbing their wrists. Then they literally dragged them all back to the group. "Hey, wait a minute, I have an idea," Niori said, as she gave Sam and Pippin to Carla to hold. She ran into a hardware store across from where the group stood. "And why should we listen to you girls?" Boromir spat at Carla.  
  
"Because," Carla whispered angrily, "We could always just leave all of you here, and you wouldn't be our problem anymore".  
  
Boromir didn't answer. He muttered to himself. "Hey, I'm back!" Said Niori, she held a large roll of duct tape and a huge ball of heavy rope.  
  
"Hold him still," said Niori, looking very smug.  
  
She tied a tight knot around all the hobbits wrists, because it's (unfortunately) against the law to tie it around their necks. Carla pointed that out. "But why Frodo?" Erin whined, "He won't run away! please, not him!"  
  
"Erin," Carla muttered, her teeth clenched,"No! we can't afford to lose him either".  
  
***********************************************  
  
Everyone parted in seperat groups. Erin, Frodo, and Sam went to look for some clothes. As soon as the others were out of sight, Erin unwound Frodo's hands. "Sorry about that, Frodo," Erin apologized.  
  
"What about my hands?" Sam asked.  
  
"I don't trust you that much, but if you promise to stay close......." Erin said.  
  
"Promise," Sam answered.  
  
Erin took the rope off Sam's little hands. Erin saw something that caught her eye and immidiately ran over to a really nice outfit. Black, tight, leather pants and a white button up shirt. "Frodo! you'd look so hot in these, try them on," Erin prodded.  
  
Frodo gave them a skeptical look, but tried them on. "Here Sam, go over there and look for something you like," Erin said, distracted by Frodo. Sam browsed a rack nearby. "Erin," said Frodo, whipering, "What do I do? I can't risk anyone to go any further with me to destroy the ring, not even Sam!"  
  
Erin kneeled down, "I understand, do what you must, follow your heart," she said.  
  
Frodo got a little teary-eyed, with the subject of the ring. "Oh Frodo!" Erin said.  
  
She gave him a hug. Sam came back then with a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. "Perfect," Erin said, smiling.  
  
"Hey look," said Frodo, "You should try these on, Erin".  
  
He held up a thong and a matching blue bra. Erin blushed, "Those are undergarments, Frodo," she said.  
  
"Oh," said Frodo, also blushing.  
  
***********************************************  
  
So far, only the hobbits had their clothes. Merry and Pippin, child size blue jeans and identical red shirts, that had "Blue" of "Blue's Clues" plastered on the front. Sam had a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Frodo, thanks to Erin's persistence, leather pants and a very tight white t- shirt. "Ok!" Jane cried angrily as, yet again, the remaining members of the fellowship again rejected what she was showing them, "I give up! this is hopeless!"  
  
"Listen," said Carla, anger and frustration seeping through her voice, "I'm getting very tired of you four! Here's what we're going to do. You guys are going to get your hair cuts now, and get your," she forked her thumb towards Legolas, Boromir, Gimli, and Aragorn, "Things later".  
  
Without giving them any chance to protest, the three girls lead them to the mall's hair salon. When inside, Nior and Carla realized the were missing a certain elf. The two girls turned to see Legolas standing in the entrance. "I am not entering!"  
  
Carla rolled her eyes, "Stop being such a baby!"  
  
Legolas's eyes narrowed into slits, "I am NOT beinga baby! you pathetic excuse for a human!"  
  
Carla growled loudly and took a menacing step towards the elf, but Niori grabbed her cousin'd arm. "Ok," she spoke, "Legolas, you definately don't need to get you hair cut, so me and Carla will go with you to help you pick out some clothes. While we're looking, we can get some for the others".  
  
Carla and Legolas nodded, and followed Niori out of the hair salon. They walked around the mall for awhile until they came to a mens clothing store. "Ok," Niori said, looking at Carla, "Don't pick anything out, since it's a well known fact that I have the better fashion sence of the two of us".  
  
Carla rolled her eyes and let Niori run wild. Fifteen minutes later, Niori had an arm full of clothes. "Ok," she said, her eyes seemed a bit glazed over, "Legolas, I got you these".  
  
She threw some articles of clothing at him and showed him to the changing room. "This is going to be scary!" Carla mumbled, under her breath.  
  
A few seconds later, the changing room door opened and out stepped Legolas. He had on a beige pair of baggy khakis and a tight black muscle shirt. Niori and Carla stood there with their mouths hanging open. "I think," Niori said, finally able to find words, "I just died and went to heaven".  
  
Carla just nodded dumbly beside her.  
  
(A/N And that's chapter 5! As I said before, Enjoy it!! We're making really good progress on chapter 6, so you should see it up sometime soon, hopefully! Please R&R! ^^) 


	6. Where Are Merry and Pippin?

Chapter 6:  
  
(A/N Hey peoples!! Yea, I heard that there is a girl who claimes she's a bigger fan of Elijah Wood than me? (Erin) well, that's clearly impossible sorry! Anywayz, please R&R! You give me flames, I use them to cook lembas!)  
  
"Just, just sit down there," Jane sighed, pointing to three chairs for Aragorn, Boromir, and Gimli to sit in.  
  
"We do not need our hair cut!" Aragorn said, standing up.  
  
"Please, I'm getting a headache, and yes, you do. There are very few men nowadays with long hair, And braids, in beards (She raised her eyebrows at Gimli) are a definite no-no," Jane explained.  
  
It was at this time, that Jane was exceptionally happy that her friends had taken their weapons aways from them. Boromir went first. He would not make eye contact with anyone while the hairdresser worked her magic. But when she was done, his hair was cut down to just below his ears. It looked somewhat cleaner, far less greasy.  
  
Gimli was next. He got up very reluctantly, and Jane instructed the hairdresser to "Take it all off" much to Gimli's splutters of horror.  
  
When the hairdresser was done with Gimli, his beard was gone, and his hair was almost all cut off. Gimli looked in the mirror, gave a small squeak, and fell back into his seat.  
  
Aragorn got up quickly, when it was his turn, then shot Jane a dirty look. He sat down slowly and closed his eyes while the hairdresserm (who by this time had a very curious look on her face) cut Aragorn's hair very short, then, on Jane's instructions, spiked his bangs.  
  
"Yes," thought Jane happily, looking from one sour face to another, "This isn't so bad".  
  
She lead the small group out of the salon once Jane paid, then hoped that her friends weren't too far away.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Erin led Frodo and Sam to the salon where everyone was going. She decided for Frodo to get his hair cut first. "This is how I want it cut," Erin said, directing the hairdresser.  
  
She held up her favorite picture of Elijah Wood. "I don't want to cut my hair," Frodo objected.  
  
Erin bent down to Frodo's ear and whispered, "This is a disguise from orcs, to help the ring".  
  
"There are orcs here?" Frodo asked, quietly.  
  
"Yes, look around," she answered.  
  
Frodo showed a look of confusion, but finally agreed. As the hairdresser cut, Frodo shut his eyes, not wanting to see his brown locks go. When his hair was completed, Erin screeched with happiness. He looked just like Elijah, but shorter! "You look great!" Erin exclaimed.  
  
Now it was Sam's turn, "He'll just have a trim," Erin explained.  
  
Sam got and inch off his hair. Erin went to pay, but almost fainted at the price, "30 dollars! for two little hair cuts!" she yelled.  
  
But she paid with her credit card and was just about to leave, when she heard Sam scream. She whirled around, "What did you do!?" she screamed.  
  
"I just wanted to see what it was! and it hurt!" Sam cried.  
  
Sam's hand was scarlet red. Erin, then noticed what had happened, Sam touched one of the curling irons that was on. "Oh come on," Erin said, taking the two hobbits by their hands.  
  
Erin was bored and wanted to keep shopping. She decided to go to a jewelry and accessories store. Erin walked in and started looking at perfume. Sam and Frodo followed. Frodo sneezed, "It smells funny in here, I don't like it," he whispered to Sam.  
  
Sam poked a bear that said "Squeeze Me". The bear shook and started to sing, "This is the song that never ends" really loud. Sam, startled by this, jumped back and knocked over a shelf of lipstick. Frodo, meanwhile, was looking at the rings and screamed when he saw ones that looked like his. Erin was totally fed up now. She grabbed the two hobbits, mumbled a "Sorry" to the manager, and left the store. "I told you if I untied your hands, you aren't to touch anything!" Erin screamed.  
  
"Sorry," said Sam and Frodo.  
  
"Oh well, time to meet the others," Erin sighed.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Jane started searching the mall for her friends, whiel Boromir, Aragorn, and Gimli trudged behind her, looking sulky. (Gandalf, the group decided to trust, was looking at things in stores and poking, of course!) Jane found Niori and Carla in a men's clothing store. "Hey!" Jane called, "Where's Merry and Pippin? It's their turn to get their hair cut".  
  
Niori and Carla both gave her confused expressions. "What, they're not with you?" Niori asked.  
  
"I thought they were with Erin," Carla said.  
  
"Oh my god, they're lost in the mall," Jane whispered.  
  
"I am so gonna kill them!" Niori said, her jaw clenched.  
  
"Niori, please, let's not focus on killing them right now, just on finding them!" Jane hissed back.  
  
"Ok, well, Jane, why don't you take Aragorn, I'll take Legolas and Gandalf, and Niori can take Gimli and Boromir," Carla instructed.  
  
"Alright," they said together.  
  
"We can meet up in (Jane checked her watch) 15 minutes, at the food court".  
  
***********************************************  
  
Together the tow hobbits (Sam and Frodo), and Erin walked through the mall, when they saw what seemed to be, two small children, running from Laura Secord. (Laura Secord is a chocolate store if you didn't know). "Hey!" Erin exclaimed, as she realised who the two were.  
  
They ran towards Erin. "Merry! Pippin! why are you alone?" Erin said sternly, trying not to laugh.  
  
The two shrugged as Erin burst out laughing. The two hobbits had bras on their heads. "Why do you have those on?" Erin asked, laughing.  
  
"They're horns, and good for storing things," said Pippin.  
  
Erin laughed harder, and took off the two lacy red bras. They were filled with Laura Secord chocolates. Erin gave them a skeptical look. She put the bras behind a nearby bench and walked, now with four hobbits, to find the others.  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Is there a problem?" Aragorn asked, when he saw Niori, Jane, and Carla's expressions.  
  
"Well, no, other than the fact that MERRY AND PIPPIN ARE GONE!" Carla yelled, sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, great," Boromir rolled his eyes.  
  
"well, yeah," Niori interrupted, "Anywho, I'm taking Gimli and you". (She pointed at Boromir)  
  
"I'm taking you," Carla grabbed legolas's arm, "And you," she pointed at Gandalf.  
  
"See you later!" Jane yelled, after their retreating backs.  
  
"Ok, let's go look for them," Jane sighed to Aragorn, who looked helplessly back.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Jane and Aragorn had been searching the mall for five minutes, when something quite unexpected happened. "Hide!" Jane hissed to Aragorn, as they leaped behind a clothing rack.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Shh, my parents are here!" Jane said.  
  
"Your parents? well isn't that good?"Aragorn asked, confused.  
  
"No! if they see me with you, a much older you, I will be grounded for a very long time!"  
  
So they waited and talked in hushed tones, until Jane's parents were out of sight, and until the manager of the store came over and yelled at them to get out. "I hope Carla and Niori are having some luck finding Merry and Pippin," Jane thought, grimly.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Niori turned her heal and started to walk with Gimli and Boromir behind her, towards the part of the mall with all the toy and candy stores. "When I get my hands on those damn hobbits.!!!" Niori growled, angrily.  
  
Behind her, Gimli and Boromir exchanged glances, they didn't want a repeat of what happened last time Pippin had pissed the young human off (She almost killed the poor little hobbit!) After searching for almost ten minutes and with no luck (but a lot of luck for the hobbits) in finding Merry and Pippin, Niori, followed by the two fellowship members, made her way to the food court. When they arrived, they saw the rest of the group, sitting at a table, Merry and Pippin sitting amoung them. Quickly, Niori walked to the table, glared at Merry and Pippin, and sat down.  
  
The two hobbits (Merry and Pippin) pushed over farther on their seats and looked at each other, frightened. "Don't worry," she hissed at them, so none of the others could hear, "I won't kill you, too many witnesses".  
  
Merry and Pippin exchanged horrified looks. Then, Niori remembered the bag ful of clothes for Boromir, Aragorn, and Gimli. "Ok," she half smiled, "I picked up the clothes for everyone else".  
  
Jane leaned toward her and whispered in her ear, "Are they as good as the ones you gave legolas?"  
  
Niori smiled, "No, he's the cutest, so he got special treatment!"  
  
"In you opinion," said Erin, smiling at Frodo.  
  
Jane laughed a little and shook her head. "Anyway," Niori said, turning her attention back to the others, "The bathroom's just over there," she pinted to a door that had a male bathroom sign, "So you can get changed and we can eat lunch".  
  
Aragorn, Gimli, and Boromir took what Niori had handed them and walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later, they emerged.  
  
Boromir had on a pair of light blue jeans and a dark red long sleeve shirt.  
  
Gimli, a pair of gray gym pants and a loose white t-shirt.  
  
Aragorn, was wearing a black pair of jeans with a navy blue top, and a leather jacket.  
  
Niori smirked at her work, "I even surprise myself!"  
  
They all ordered their lunches and after they had eaten, left the mall and headed back to Carla's house.  
  
(A/N That was a long chapter, my hands hurt from typing so much. Anyway, we would like to know three things from you in your review! 1. Who is your favorite *new* character and Why? (Ex: Erin, Niori, Carla, or Jane)  
  
2. Who you think the best couple is, (Ex: Boy and Girl: Erin and Frodo, Jane and Aragorn, Niori and Legolas etc...)  
  
3. What you thought of this chapter!!) 


	7. Just A Bunch Of Drunkies

Chapter 7:  
  
(A/N Finally got another chappie up! I have 5 tests this week to do and it's gonna take a bit for the next chapter! Oh, this chapter, there's a bit of romance between Erin and Frodo! :))  
  
The next day everyone was just sitting around, when Merry spoke up, "Do you have a Green Dragon here?" he asked.  
  
"What, you mean a bar?" Erin answered.  
  
"I guess, how about we go to one?" Merry asked.  
  
"No way!" Carla protested.  
  
"You look under-age and we are under age," Jane said.  
  
"That reminds me, there's a dance tonight, why don't we go?" Niori asked.  
  
"Let's go for it! things can't get any more ruined having the fellowship with us," Erin answered.  
  
"Shall we get dressed?" Jane said.  
  
"It'll take awhile, so sure," Erin said.  
  
***********************************************  
  
After two hours of waiting in the living room, the fellowship were getting extremely tired of waiting for the four girls to get ready. "How long does it take to get changed?" muttered Aragorn.  
  
"For these four," Legolas yawned, "It seems forever".  
  
Finally, after ten more minutes of waiting, the first of the four girls came down the stairs in a very model-like manner. Erin came first. She had her normaly straight hair, crimpled, and she wore the tiniest bit of pinkish make-up. Instead of her normal jeans and t-shirt, she wore a rather tight, light blue, knee skirt with a slit up the left side. To go with her blue skirt, she had on a white halter top with the word "Angel" written across her chest. They all stared, surprised how attractive she looked (She got a quite nice reaction from the hobbits!)  
  
Next, Jane came elegantly down the stairs. Her normal mat of curly hair was straightened but flipped on the ends. She had silver eye shadow that brought out her eyes and a touch of lip gloss. Her outfit consisted of a very tight pair of black flare jeans with sparkly stars up the sides and a dark red tube top, sporting a giant green, pink, and blue butterfly in the middle. She too, looked very attractive.  
  
After Jane, came Carla. Her long, dark hair was put into a tight bun on top of her head. Instead of her normaly tomboyish clothes, she had a rather tight thick strap tank top with the words "You're a dumbass" written in big red letters. She had on a loose pair of light blue hip hugger flares. Her normal look of toughness had disappeared and was replaced by a very attractive look.  
  
Last, but not least, Niori descended the stairs. Niori's normal mop of hair had been curled up around her ears and she had on darker make-up than the rest. She had on a navy blue pair of hip hugger flare jeans and a spaghetti strap, purple tank top that cut off, revealing her small stomache. Just for fun, when she got to where the others were, she did a little spin, like the models on TV.  
  
The fellowship members were dumbfounded, how had they not noticed how attractive these four girls were before? "Well," Jane said, checking her watch, "The dance has already started! Let's go!"  
  
Everyone piled into the van and Car (The fellowship members were wearing what they had bought at the mall the day before! and oh yea, Gandalf stayed home!) and headed towards the dance.  
  
***********************************************  
  
At the dance Erin was thirsty and decided to get some punch for herself and Frodo. She poured two glasses and gave one to Frodo. In the next hour, Erin and Frodo drank four glasses each. Soon, for some odd reason, they began to feel lightheaded. "So one time," Erin began, "Did I tell you how sexy you look?"  
  
"A couple of times," Frodo said.  
  
"That punch is really good," Erin rambled on.  
  
"Yeah," said Frodo.  
  
Frodo grabbed Erin by the arm and they started to do a little hobbit jig. Finally, both worn out, sat down. "I feel dizzy," Erin said.  
  
She leaned on Frodo's shoulder, trying to stop the nausea. Soon, Frodo was staring at Erin. "What?" Erin asked.  
  
She noticed Frodo was staring at her skirt, which was a bit revealing. Erin smiled. She unbuttoned the first button on Frodo's shirt and leaned in for a kiss, when she was interrupted. "Erin? what's going on?" Jane asked.  
  
Erin, a bit disappointed, answered, "I feel drunk, but I only had some punch".  
  
Jane gave Erin a strange look and left. Erin turned to Frodo, and was greeted by his warm lips. The kiss deepened, but soon it was over. "I like you, Frodo," Erin said.  
  
"I like you too," said Frodo.  
  
The two were obviously drunk, but some emotions were real. Frodo started to feel a bit uneasy and headed for the mens washroom. When he returned he saw a sight that made his eyes water. Erin was liplocked with another guy. Frodo sat down and let out a few tears, when Erin noticed him, she struggled even harder to get away from the guy's grasp. She finally pushed him off and explained to Frodo what happened. She gave Frodo a quick kiss on the lips, and led him away to somewhere more private.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Jane took a small sip of the punch, then spit it out immidiately. "Eew, someone spiked the punch," Jane thought grimly.  
  
"Hey!" she called over to her friends, who were with the fellowship.  
  
"Did you guys have some punch?"  
  
In response to her question, Jane recieved a few drunken yells. It was then Jane saw the large pile of punch cups that littered the table beside them. "oh no," Jane moaned, covering her mouth, "They're all drunk!"  
  
***********************************************  
  
Jane franticly looked around for her now drunken friends. She found Carla beating up some popular kid that went to their highschool and quickly pulled her away. "What you do that for?" screamed Carla, as she took a swing at Jane, but missed by a mile.  
  
Without answering, Jane took Carla by the arm and brought her out to the van. "Carla," Jane spoke, "I'm going back to get the others, you stay here in the van".  
  
Carla nodded with a stupid grin on her face. "Hey," she said, just before Jane left, she was sitting in the van looking up, "The sky's green and fuzzy!"  
  
Jane almost fell over laughing, Carla was definately drunk! Still laughing, Jane went back inside to find everyone else. Much to Jane's luck, all the fellowship members were laughing and acting stupid at a table. Sighing, Jane lead them out to the van, ever so happy that Niori and Carla had not permitted the fellowship to bring their weapons. Jane had no luck finding Erin and after ten minutes of looking for her, gave up and figured she had gotten a drive home. Jane was just about to leave when she spotted Niori. She was standing against the back wall of the building and (Jane knew because she had seen Niori like this once before) was really, really drunk.  
  
Talking to her, was a guy from their highschool, and who was known as the school player. His name was Anthony and a few weeks before school had ended, he had made a very unsuccessful pass at Niori, but a good one at Erin, who loved every minute of it. He had been pretty mad when all he got out of Niori was a bloody nose. No one turned him down, no one that was before Niori.  
  
Anyway, Anthony was talking to Niori and definately making a pass at her, but she was so drunk she was pretty much throwing herself at him! Enraged, Jane stormed over to them. "Excuse me!" she grabbed Niori's arm and glared at Anthony, "We're leaving!"  
  
"But I'm talking to him!" Niori said, her voice sounding a little woozy.  
  
"Hey!" Anthony snapped, grabbing on to Niori's other arm, "Niori can take care of herself".  
  
Jane glared at him, "You idiot! she's totally drunk! God, you're such a loser, the only way you could get with Niori is if she;s dead drunk!"  
  
His eyes narrowed into slits and he hissed at Jane, "Let her go, I'm sure she wants you to!"  
  
Jane, over taken by sudden anger, pulled her hand back and with all of her strength, slapped Anthony across the face. He let go of Niori's arm and staggered backwards. Seezing (I know I spelt that wrong!) her chance, Jane hurried away, pulling Niori along with her.  
  
When she got back to the van, she ordered everyone in and climbed into the drivers seat. "God," she prayed, "Please don't let them go back and destroy Carla's house! she'll kill me!"  
  
(A/N enjoy peeps! Thanks Niori, for designing our clothes in this chapter! As usual we are going to have a poll, so here's the poll this week: Which outfit, out of the girls that they wore to the dance, which one's your favorite? And we'd like to know, of course, what you thought of this chappie! and oh yea, Happy Birthday to Carla, who's b-day was on the 19 and Happy Birthday to my friend Derek, who's b-day is tomorrow!) 


	8. You're Caught, So Just Give In!

Chapter 8

Jane got everyone home from the dance in one piece and thankfully avoided crashing the van that was carrying them all.

As soon as the car was parked, Niori and Carla staggered into the house, then after a little coaxing, Jane was able to convince the others that the house was much more comfortable than staying in the car all night. When she gently pushed the last fellowship member through the door, Jane was utterly horrified at the sight in the front hall.

Niori and Carla had been by themselves for nearly five minutes, but already they were in a full fledged fist fight! Carla had a bloody nose and Niori already had a black eye forming around her left socket.

"GUYS!!!!" Jane cried and pulled Carla away from Niori, who before anyone could stop her, tossed a vase at Carla and Jane's head. Jane ducked quickly and pulled Carla down with her. The vase shattered on the nearby wall and bits of glass flew everywhere. Before Carla could lunge at her cousin, Aragorn and Boromir caught her be the back of the shirt ( The fellowship members were less drunk than Niori and Carla, so they had a bit more control!) and Legolas and Gimli pinned Niori to the opposite wall.

While trying to escape to the living room, the Hobbits walked across the broken glass from the vase, cutting their poor feet to shreds. They all cried out in pain and started to run around like idiots (drunk idiots), only causing any glass to go deeper into their feet. Jane tried to run after them to catch them and put a lot of bandages on their cut feet, by the were just to fast and there were too many of them.

While Jane was trying to catch the hobbits, who now were all over the house with cut feet, the remaining fellowship members thought it would be rather funny to let Niori and Carla continue their fight.

After about fifteen minutes, Jane had caught the hobbits and had successfully wrapped their feet in thick cloth, then she realized the loud crashes coming from the living room. She ran down the stairs to stop whatever chaos was occurring and got to the living room entrance just in time to see Carla throw Niori into her only remaining T.V. Sparks flew from the smashed T.V and Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli and Boromir roared with laughter. Suddenly, Carla and Niori both collapsed with laughter, insulting each other to no end. The fight between them was over as quickly as it had started.

For a reason known only to her, Jane let out a scream and kicked the wall, which made everyone else burst into a fit of new laughter. " Do you think that's funny?!" she cried angrily. Her response was only another blast of laughter.

There was a loud crash from the kitchen, and Jane ran into that room to see what the Hobbits had destroyed. To her horror, they had again found the dreaded coffee beans ( Remember way back into the first chapter when Merry and Pippin had gotten into them! Niori told them NEVER to eat them again!). Jane tried to get the can away from them, but they were to quick, by the time she HAD gotten it back, the can was empty.

Jane stared in pure horror. now the hobbits were drunk, and going to be on a caffeine rush!

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

Back in the living room, Carla was sitting, trying to make her (Now broken) T.V turn on, and she came to the conclusion that they needed a new remote. Boromir and Aragorn were laughing at absolutely nothing, Gimli had disappeared from sight and Niori was talking to Legolas, telling him how utterly hot he was and about how much she loved him.

Then, the phone on the near coffee table rang. Carla threw the remote control away (it would later be found in the empty, open hamster cage) and picked up the phone.

" What do you want?!"

There was a gasp on the other end of the line and then " Carla! How dare you answer the phone like that!"

Carla smiled " Oh, hi mommy"

" Hello, you're supposed to say that at the first of the conversation! Anyway, I hate to tell you, but your great aunt down here got sick...."

Carla cut her off " She dead? She leave us any money?"

" What!" Carla's mother cried " No! As I was saying, she's sick and your father and I are going to stay down here for a month or two. we trust you to behave and get all the things you will need for school in a month or so."

" OK mommy," She said then laughed really loud " Wanna know a secret mommy? Well, I got a whole bunch of guys here and I think we need a new TV and they came from my closet and Jane had to go and stop the little ones, but Niori's taking care of the others, well really one, I think she likes him! I'm going to go tease her!"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????????????????" Carla's mother screamed over the phone " What?! You have guys over! What are you doing? And what is Niori and Jane doing there!!! What are you talking about?!!"

Carla laughed for a minute and threw her laughter, spoke " I don't know mommy, but I want to go to sleepies, I'm really tired. Oh my god! I think something just exploded in the kitchen! You know what, he actually is really cute! Hey, did you know that the sky is green and fuzzy? Did you know that mommy?"

Over the phone, you could hear Carla's mother screaming franticly and angrily. Jane came out of the kitchen and saw Carla jumping up and down, talking to someone on the phone and laughing very loud. " Carla!" Jane cried and dived towards her friend " Who are you talking to!!?!?!?!!?"

Jane wrenched the receiver from Carla's strong grip. "Go away Carla!...Hi Mrs.Birchell!"

Jane could hear Carla's mom's panicked voice on the other end. "What's going on? Are there men there?!" What's wrong with Carla?!"

"Uh, well," Jane thought quickly, "Carla had a lot of…Caffeine...and she's just really hyper. Uh no, there aren't any men here!"

At that very moment, Legolas yelled something to Aragorn, and Carla's mom heard it.

"What was that?! Who yelled? Was it those men!"

"NO!" Jane exclaimed, hoping she sounded innocent, "That was just the TV".

Jane looked over at the pile of electrical wire and rubble that was Carla's last TV.

"Well, it was a pleasure speaking to you!" Jane yelled into the receiver, "Bye!"

She slammed the phone down and caught a vase that came flying towards her head. "It's gonna be a rough night," Jane thought sadly.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.

The next morning, Jane found herself awaking on the living room couch, tired from staying up half the night, trying to stop her drunken friends from destroying Carla's house. She looked around the house for the others. Erin was still gone, and Jane only counted three hobbits (Who were all asleep in the kitchen, which was a complete mess) In the living room, Aragorn was hunched over the TV (The one they had broken the night before) and he seemed to have passed out. Gimli was asleep in the hallway, while Jane found Boromir in Carla's walk-in closet.

In the family room, Legolas was sleeping on the floor, arms outstretched, on either side of him, heads rested on the elf's arms, Niori and Carla, FULLY CLOTHED, sleeping peacefully beside him. Jane sighed and went into the kitchen, almost stepping on Pippin in the process.

"I might as well get some toast and cold water ready," Jane thought, shaking her head, "Cause when everyone wakes up, they're gonna have one hell of a hangover".

l.l.l.l.l.l

Slowly, Niori opened her eyes. The bright light gave her even more of a headache then she already had. Groaning, she again closed her eyes, and turned on her side. For some odd reason, when she turned, she was against something warm and solid. She again opened her eyes.

She found herself curled up against Legolas. Niori sat up so quick, that it made her head want to explode. She realized nothing had happened, and calmed down a bit. On the other side of the elf, Carla lay sleeping peacefully. Suddenly, Legolas came back to the real world. He noticed what Niori had, and sat up quickly, eyes wide. "Don't worry," Niori said, through her headache, "Nothing happened".

Legolas sighed, and from beside him, Carla slowly awoke, looking as hungover as Niori did. She sat up and then, she noticed what this looked like. Eyes wide, Carla let out a very loud scream that shook the house.

l.l.l.l.l.

Jane jumped a mile when she heard Carla's scream. And apparently, so did Merry. He fell off of the kitchen counter and fell on Sam. Jane smiled to herself and shook her head, then she crammed the toast into her mouth and walked down the hallway to the family room, where Carla was.

Coming from behind Jane, were the other fellowship members who were obviously awaken by Carla's scream. They also had hangovers.

"Now isn't this cute," Jane teased, grinning at Niori, Carla and Legolas.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" was Niori's and Legolas' furious replies. Carla still couldn't talk.

"Yeah, anyway," Jane said, still smirking, "I made breakfast....If any of you guys are hungry".

Her response was a mixture of annoyed groans. Aragorn gagged and ran into the nearest bathroom.

l.l.l.l.l.l.

By the afternoon, everyone was still feeling horrible. Carla had locked herself in her room, saying if anyone bothered her she'd kill them. Erin was spending a large percentage of time in the bathroom throwing up, while Frodo was attempting to make her feel better. Niori and Legolas couldn't look at each other, without blushing or looking away. Jane kept making snide comments about the two. The rest of the fellowship (Minus the 3 other hobbits) were in the family room downstairs, talking. The hobbits had fallen asleep on the couch.

Jane was making some French fries for herself, while Niori sat at the table, head in her palms.

"I am never," Niori moaned, "Never, having any sort of alcohol again!"

"That's what you said last time," Jane replied, getting a plate.

Niori groaned and looked at her friend, "Well this time I mean it! I wasn't this hungover last time!"

Jane sat down the opposite side of Niori with her fries, "Anyway, whatever they put in the punch last night was strong".

Niori stuck her tongue out at Jane, and was almost sick when she saw Jane's plate of fries.

Then, Legolas walked into the kitchen. "Where did you put my bow?" he asked.

"Why?" Jane asked, plopping another fry into her mouth.

"I want to practice on Carla's targets. Now where's my bow and quiver?"

"Aren't you sick?" Niori questioned.

"Elves don't get hungover, in fact we rarely get drunk," Legolas said, in a- matter-of-fact tone.

"I hate you," Niori moaned, "I hope your stupid arrow bounces off and hits you. That'll be what you get for torturing us, when we're all sick!"

Legolas glared at Niori, "I'd just be silent if I were you".

Jane smirked and shot a comment about this morning at them, "Aww!" she pretended to gush, "You two are just so cute! you make the cutest couple!"

"SHUT UP!" Legolas and Niori cried at the same time, making Niori cringe.

Jane burst out laughing, she spoke, "Come on. You don't have to hide it! we're all friends here!"

"NO!" Legolas cried, "I do NOT like her in that way!"

"I bet that's not what you told her AND Carla last night!" Jane laughed.

"Jane!" Niori screamed, jumping from her chair.

From jumping up to quickly it made Niori sick to her stomach. She ran quickly out of the kitchen, and a bathroom door slam shut. Legolas glared daggers at Jane. When she finally stopped laughing, tears were streaming down her face.

"Your bow," she started laughing again, because Legolas was glaring, "Is in the downstairs closet, so is your quiver".

Legolas stormed out of the room as Jane fell into another fit of giggles.

l.l.l.l.l.l.ll

Erin moaned, her hangover caused her to vomit and feel so sick. "It's alright," Frodo said, rubbing Erin's back.

Erin was in a pretty grumpy mood and didn't even feel like talking to Frodo. Feeling a bit better, she left the bathroom without a word to Frodo. She sat outside the door on the floor and sighed. "Frodo? what if......" Erin started.

"What?" Frodo said, putting a loose piece of Erin's hair behind her ear.

"Nothing," Erin said, quickly.

Frodo looked at Erin, suspiciously, but didn't say anything. "Let's go see everyone else," Erin said, after tow minutes of total silence. "Frodo!" Sam cried, running towards them.

"What is it Sam?" Frodo asked.

"Where were you all this time! are you hurt?" Sam exclaimed.

"I'm fine, I passed out last night and Erin helped me," Frodo explained.

Erin cleared her throat, "Let's go downstairs," she said, changing the subject completely.

"Alright," Frodo said, as they got up and headed down the stairs.


	9. Surprise, SURPRISE!

~ AN- Hey peeps! Since Erin Wood is busy, this is Niori giving you your author notes! Well, just to let you know, this chapter's full of surprises, hope you enjoy! Oh, since there are four of us writing this story ( Jane Strider, Colta, Niori and Erin Wood ) I was going to tell you to, if you will please, check out our other stories! Erin Wood- Harry Potter, Lizzie Mcguire and Lord of the rings stories Jane Strider- Harry Potter stories Colta- Dragonball Z and Smallville stories Niori ( Me! HI! )- Dragonball Z, LOTR, Buffy the vampire slayer, and Angel stories Please and thank you! ~  
  
Chapter 9 A month passed without many incidents. In the living room, Niori, Jane and Carla were indulging the fellowship in a very unintelligent conversation. " So anyway." Niori said after a long period of silence had settled in the house.  
  
" What's new?" Jane asked suddenly, a but like a prep.  
  
Everyone looked at her like she was a freak from outer space. Pippin, ( Probably the only stupider person in the room ) opened his mouth to respond to Jane's question, but was cut off by a horrified, blood curdling scream from upstairs. " Erin's up there!" Jane shouted and the other two girls leapt to their feet and all three bolted to the stairs, the Fellowship close behind them.  
  
When they arrived at the upstairs bathroom, the three girls saw Erin, lying sprawled out on the bathroom floor, passed out. Horrified, the three girls ran to their fallen friend. Jane lifted up Erin's head into her lap and shook her a bit. Niori grabbed a wet face cloth and placed it on Erin's forehead. With a moan, Erin's eyes slowly opened. She looked around at them all. " Oh my God! Erin!" Carla cried " What's wrong!?"  
  
Erin turned her head away quickly. Slowly, she stood up, turned back and faced them. Tears shone in her greenish blue eyes. Her voice broke when she spoke " I'm... Oh God guys! I'm in so much trouble! I'm pregnant!"  
  
Everyone gasped suddenly and with a sharp breath, Erin again passed out from consciousness. It was too much for her to handle. Jane caught Erin as she fell and looked up at Niori and Carla with an expression transfixed with pure horror and surprise. From behind them, Frodo let out a strangled cry. Everyone turned to stare at the Hobbit. His eyes were wide with fear and surprise. Suddenly, his eyes rolled back in his head and fell towards the ground, but luckily caught by Aragorn. After a few moments, Carla, Niori and Jane looked from Erin and then back to Frodo and it finally registered in their minds. Suddenly, various shouts were heard through out the house. " Holy shit!"  
  
" Oh my God!"  
  
" That is so wrong!"  
  
Erin opened her eyes to see her friends and the Fellowship staring at her, and Sam fanning Frodo, who was passed out. Erin couldn't take it anymore, she burst out crying. " I lied! That night I didn't go home, I was with Frodo, we were drunk and." Erin cried.  
  
" There, There." Pippin soothed.  
  
" How! How do you mix a Hobbit and a Human?!" Merry asked.  
  
" Bad mental picture!" Niori cried and started to freak out.  
  
" Guys, this isn't the time." Carla said sternly.  
  
" Erin, are you sure you're pregnant? Some tests aren't 100% accurate!" Jane said shrilly.  
  
" I used four! Two of each brand at the store!" Erin cried.  
  
Jane sighed. Frodo stirred. " Mr. Frodo! God bless you, you're awake!" Sam exclaimed.  
  
Erin looked at Frodo and her vision blurred. She let out a sob and ran out the door. Jane went to follow, but Niori and Carla stopped her. " Leave her alone, we'll get Frodo to talk to her." Niori said softly.  
  
Frodo awoke, looked at everyone and scrambled out the door. " Let him go Sam," said Carla.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Erin sobbed on Frodo's shoulder. " It's going to be alright." Frodo said.  
  
" NO! It's not alright, what were we thinking?!" Erin screamed.  
  
" It's not our fault, the punch had Ale in it." Frodo said softly.  
  
" What am I going to do?! How am I will I tell my parents?! And when you go home, what about the baby?!" Erin continued.  
  
" I'm sure your parents will accept it, and we'll discuss the baby later." Frodo explained.  
  
" Frodo! I'm seventeen!" Erin yelled " I'm not ready!"  
  
" I promise it'll be OK," Frodo comforted.  
  
Erin opened her mouth to protest again, but Frodo kissed her. Erin knew this wasn't the time to kiss, she felt so terrible. She pulled away, angry at Frodo for even trying. " What are you doing? Huh?! Just LEAVE ME ALONE!!"  
  
To add to this, Erin slapped Frodo as hard as she could across the face. She ran out of the room, leaving a teary-eyed Frodo behind. Frodo stumbled back to where the others were, teary-eyed and a red mark across his pale face. " Mr.Frodo!" Cried Sam and ran to Frodo's side " What happened?!"  
  
" She slapped me," Frodo's voice cracked with emotion " Erin got mad and she slapped me."  
  
Everyone was surprised, they all remembered the times Erin had totally flipped when anyone hurt him, and now, she had slapped him. " It's OK Frodo," Niori bent down to make eye contact with him " Erin's just upset. This is going to be a big change for her, and since you. Ummmm.... Helped her into this problem, it's only natural for her to take it out on you."  
  
Frodo nodded, but he still looked totally miserable. " Come on," Carla motioned for Jane and Niori to follow " We need to talk to her, we're her best friends."  
  
Niori, Jane and Carla walked out of the room, telling the others to just stay away for a while. " This is complicated," Jane moaned " I just can't believe this is happening!"  
  
Carla and Niori just shook their heads with sighs. The three girl's reached Carla's bedroom, where they heard sobbing through the closed door. Carla started to walk in, but Jane grabbed her arm. " Don't you think we should knock?"  
  
" It's my room!" Carla exclaimed.  
  
Brushing past the two, Niori walked up to the door and knocked lightly. " Erin, it's us, Can we come in?" Niori asked quietly.  
  
" Go away!" was the reply from the other side of the door.  
  
" That's it!" Carla replied softly, pushed Niori out of the way and opened the door.  
  
Erin was lying on Carla's bed, face buried in a pillow. " Erin," Jane said softly and sat down on a corner of the bed " We need to talk."  
  
Erin lifted her tear streaked face from the pillow and looked at the other three girls. " I told you to leave me alone!"  
  
" Erin!" Carla cried angrily, her voice rising " This isn't going to help! Pushing the people who care about you away won't make things better! It'll only become worse!"  
  
Niori sat down on the bed beside Erin and put a comforting arm around her shoulder. " Erin, we're your best friends in the world, if you can't talk to us, who can you?"  
  
" I can't do this!" she wailed, putting her face in her hands " I'm not ready to be a mother!"  
  
" We know you're not," Jane said softly " None of us would be, but now, ready or not, it's going to happen."  
  
" I was drunk!" Erin cried " It was only one time! How can this be happening to me?!"  
  
" Calm down Erin," Carla sat down on the floor at the foot of the bed " What's done is done, nobody will be able to change it."  
  
" Anyway," Niori put in " no matter how mad your parents get, or if people call you names, we're always going to be here for you Erin. No matter what, we'll help you through this."  
  
" And," Carla said " I know a certain Hobbit who will help you too."  
  
" Frodo? He probably hates me now," Erin moaned through her tears " I slapped him."  
  
" Erin," Niori half laughed " The guy's in love with you for God's sakes! He's not going to hate you just because you were emotional once and hit him!"  
  
" Really?" Erin asked softly, looking at her friends.  
  
" She's right," Jane told her friend with a smile " Frodo will help as much as we'll try to help you."  
  
" I think," Carla suggested " you should go apologize to him now."  
  
" I will," Erin said " But I just want to stay here for a while. You know, to clear my head."  
  
" We can stay too," Niori said with a reassuring smile " The only other thing to do is talk to the guys."  
  
The doorbell rang, startling the fellowship from their thoughts. They were all in the living room, which still, even after a month, looked like a tornado went through it. The girls, who were Carla's room discussing the whole Erin and Frodo matter, seemed to have forgotten about the rest of the fellowship, even Frodo, who was silently sobbing in one of the upstairs bedrooms. Aragorn got up, and slowly made his way to the door, Legolas close behind him. Legolas drew his bow on Aragorn's signal. Aragorn opened the door and there.. was a very shaken TV delivery guy. " Uh.. T- TV for 64 Robar court?" the guy stuttered.  
  
" Yes."  
  
Legolas lowered his bow. He stepped forward and grabbed the TV fro the guy. " Hey, you just can't T-."  
  
Aragorn took his sword from it's sheath, the guy shut up, and took off. The human shrugged and closed the door. Legolas had already brought the TV back into the living room, where the others were wondering what to do with it. Boromir opened the box. " Well, why don't we just... set it up?" He asked Slowly, looking from eye to eye.  
  
" Well OK, how hard could it be?" Gimli grumbled.  
  
" If They can do it, we can do it," Legolas said, his voice full of pride.  
  
Boromir reached into the box and took out the instruction sheet. " The instructions say to.. Ummm..." Boromir read the sheet that came out of the box marked instructions.  
  
" Do you even know what you're doing?!" Gimli snapped from the floor, where he was inspecting various colored wires.  
  
" Yes!" Boromir cried angrily and again tried to read the sheet.  
  
" Well.?" Merry asked, as himself and Pippin were holding the VCR while Aragorn and Legolas put the TV where it was supposed to go and trying to get it set up.  
  
" Connect blue wire D with the TV out." Boromir said, but had on a puzzled expression.  
  
" What is the TV out?!" Aragorn asked, just as confused as Boromir.  
  
" I think it's in the back." Boromir replied, turning the instructions upside down and tilting his head to one side.  
  
Legolas crawled behind the TV stand and started to read all the labels on the back of the TV. " I found it!" he cried suddenly, causing Merry and Pippin to jump, almost dropping the VCR.  
  
" Give me the wire." Legolas held out his hand through the hole where the VCR was supposed to go.  
  
Gimli handed him one of the wires he was holding. " It's the wrong color!" Legolas cried when he saw the wire that had been handed to him " You stupid Dwarf, this wire is black, the one we is blue!"  
  
"Well sorry!" Gimli snapped.  
  
" Well give him the right one!" Aragorn shook his head with a sigh.  
  
Finally, Gimli handed wire to Legolas and the Elf attatched it to the TV out. " Now," Boromir tried to read the sheet, but unfortunately, he had turned it on to the French side " The language changed!"  
  
" WHAT!?!?!" came the startled cries of the others.  
  
" First it was common tongue, now it's a language I can't read!" Boromir cried in mock horror.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Finally, Erin was ready to talk to Frodo and apologize. The four girls walked up the stairs, and realized it was way too quite. " They're doing something," Jane looked at the others " I just know they are!"  
  
" Erin, you go talk to Frodo," Carla said, walking up the stairs a little faster than usual " We'll see what the others are doing."  
  
Carla, Niori and Jane got up to the top of the stairs and Carla gave a scream of anger. The fellowship (Minus Fordo and Sam) were trying to put the new TV Carla had just ordered together. " What the hell are you doing?!" Carla screamed and started forward to kill the fellowship, but Niori and Jane held her back.  
  
" That TV better not be broken! It cost almost three hundred bucks! I swear to God!" Carla screamed angrily.  
  
Merry and Pippin cringed and moved as far away as possible. Boromir, still trying to figure out how the language had changed, backed behind the couch, Legolas stumbled out from behind the TV, Gimli dropped the brightly colored wires he held and Aragorn took a side step away from the TV. " Carla!" Jane cried " Calm down!"  
  
" We didn't break it!" Pippin piped from where he and Merry stood " We were only trying to put it together for you!"  
  
" Yes," Aragorn replied " We wanted to.. Ummmm.."  
  
" Make you girls feel better." Boromir finished when Aragorn couldn't think of what else to say.  
  
Carla calmed down enough that Niori and Jane could release her. " Thank you," Carla said through gritted teeth " But never again touch my TV, got it?!"  
  
They all nodded. " Now," she continued " Boromir, why are you reading the French side of the instructions?" Boromir looked at the paper and slowly, flipped it over " OK, I don't want to know. Give it to Jane. Niori and I will take it from here."  
  
After twenty minutes, in which the fellowship watched Niori and Carla work their magic, the new TV was set up and on MTV, showing the new Sum 41 video. " We could have done that!" Legolas muttered and crossed his arms.  
  
Niori laughed " What ever helps you sleep at night."  
  
The two Hobbits sat down on the floor in front of the TV, Aragorn, Boromir, Jane and Carla sat on the couch, Gimli on the big chair and Legolas and Niori on the " Love seat" (Jane snickered, but the human girl and Elf only had to glare at her to shut her up). The group watched as the Sum 41 video ended and Blink 182's " Adam's song" Came on.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Erin whipped away a tear as she walked up the stairs to the upstairs bedroom. She slowly opened the door and peeked in. Frodo lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling. " Frodo," Erin said quietly.  
  
This startled the small Hobbit. " Hello," he finally said.  
  
" Feeling any better?" Erin asked.  
  
" Not really," He sighed.  
  
Erin sat down on the bed, beside a now sitting Frodo. " Frodo, I was wrong to yell at you, and to slap you, But I was just.." Erin started.  
  
" Upset," Frodo finished.  
  
Erin nodded. A new stream of tears rolled down her cheeks. " I'm sorry too, I should have known you weren't in the mood," Frodo said.  
  
Tears streamed down both Erin's and Frodo's faces. " I am now," Erin said lightly.  
  
Frodo gave Erin a weak smile. They shared a passionate kiss. " I love you Frodo," Erin said breathlessly.  
  
" I love you too, so much." Frodo replied with a warm smile.  
  
" What are we going to do about the baby?" Erin asked softly.  
  
" We'll figure that out later," said Frodo. They again kissed.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
~ AN- So, surprised? Well, as always, there's going to be a poll, they're are three questions. 1. What sex do you think the baby should be? Boy or Girl? 2. Do you think the baby, when it's born, should be more Hobbit like, or more Human like? 3. And finally, we want to know what cute names you have that we can call the baby. Oh, and as always, we want to know what you all think of this chapter! Well, we'll update soon and don't forget, REVIEW! Bai bai! ~ 


	10. Apologizing, And Sleeping With Legolas!

~ AN- Hey peeps! Again, this is Niori, because Erin's away, I'm again giving you your author's notes and typing this chapter! Anyway, Jane wants me to tell you all something, even though it brings her great sorrow. Jane cannot get with Aaragorn romantically, he *Jane has knife to Arwen's back* loves Arwen, and since Carla, Erin and I won't let her kill Arewn, Aragorn still loves her and Jane cannot, I repeat cannot get with Aragorn, he's Arwen's ~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
In the days following Erin'd fainting episode, everyone (Frodo more than anyone) was still trying to come to grips of what Erin had told them.  
  
" I just don't believe it!" Jane exclaimed.  
  
Jane, Niori and Carla were in Carla's bedroom. Everyone else was somewhere else in the house. Carla was pacing throughout the room, Niori was sitting cross legged on Carla's bed and Jane was sitting on the floor with her back against the door.  
  
" Tell me about it," Carla groaned, still pacing, " I can't believe Erin got pregnant! And with Frodo nun the less!"  
  
" I know," Jane replied, a evil glint had entered her eyes, " I figured if anyone of us would have gotten pregnant at seventeen, I thought Niori would have! I mean, after that episode with Legolas.."  
  
" JANE!" Niori screeched angrily, " Nothing happened between me and Legolas! It's been over a month and you're still teasing me! Why don't you tease Carla, she was there!" Jane shrugged, " Carla would beat me, where abouts you could beat me, but you don't. Anyway, it's just so funny to see you try to defend yourself!"  
  
Niori glared at Jane and grit her teeth.  
  
" Ok," Carla stopped pacing and felt like hitting them both, " Can we get back to the subject?! What is Erin going to do!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" So," Carla spoke suddenly. Everyone was sitting in the family room, " How the hell did you guys get to our world anyway?"  
  
Boromir shrugged.  
  
" Hey," Erin asked " Where the hell is Gandalf?"  
  
Frodo laughed " Who knows!" " Hey," Niori said suddenly, looking at them brightly " We can search the internet for inter dimension teleportation!"  
  
They looked at her oddly.  
  
" We might as well try," Jane shrugged " Practically everything is on the internet these days."  
  
Niori sat down at the computer while the others crowed behind her. " OK," she clicked on a site for searching for information and then typed the words inter dimension Teleportation.  
  
Within seconds, a long lists of sites popped up.  
  
Niori clicked on the top site and then suddenly, a MSN conversation popped up.  
  
" Hey!" Niori exclaimed " It's Megan!"  
  
Niori started to type a massage back to Megan when Jane burst out laughing from behind her.  
  
" What's so funny?!" Niori snapped, but Carla had caught on to whatever Jane thought was funny and started laughing too.  
  
" What?!" Niori cried angrily.  
  
" Your name," Jane choked out through her laughter " Look at your name!"  
  
Niori looked to the computer where her conversation was going on. A horrified expression came on to her face and she turned bright red. Niori slouched down in her chair and covered her face.  
  
Everyone finally became aware of what Jane and Carla was talking, and what Niori was so mortified about.  
  
Niori's name on MSN was " Niori Greenleaf, bride of Legolas, Queen of Mirkwood"  
  
The fellowship laughed as Legolas also turned red.  
  
Niori got up from the chair, pushed past everyone and hurried from the room.  
  
Carla sighed and took the seat her cousin had been in. She signed Niori out of MSN and went on to the site Niori had clicked on.  
  
" Inter dimensional teleportation, "the site read " is when one or more people or objects are transported from one dimension to another. This theory is popular in works of literature and in films, but has never been proven. Whoever has been transported can stay in the new dimension for up to two months, then they start to fade. Fading is when the person or thing who has been transported starts to go back to their own world. Their skin seems to go transparent, like a ghost. The properties of inter dimensional transportation. .."  
  
Everyone read what was on the page, then Erin spoke.  
  
" Well, whenever you guys start to fade, that's when you're going back to Middle-Earth."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yawning, Niori rolled out of Carla's bed.  
  
The sleeping arrangements had Niori in Carla's bed, Erin and Frodo in a guest bedroom, Carla in her parents room, Jane in the other bedroom, the three Hobbits on the couch and the rest of the fellowship on the family room floor.  
  
Stretching a bit, Niori, checked the time, it was almost two- thirty in the morning and the whole house was quiet.  
  
Opening the door, Niori went out of her cousin's room and made her way up to the kitchen, for a drink of water.  
  
Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Niori stepped into the kitchen, getting a big surprise. The fridge door was wide open, and Legolas was rummaging through it.  
  
" Legolas?!" Niori asked, surprise in her voice.  
  
Legolas turned around quickly, and when Niori got a good look at him, had the biggest blush ever cross her face.  
  
Legolas was wearing silk smiley face boxers, Only silk smiley face boxers!  
  
Legolas noticed the way Niori's eyes were wide and remembered what he was wearing  
  
" Umm.. I..," Niori stuttered, finally able to pull her eyes off the Elf " want..glass of Umm..water"  
  
Legolas reached into the fridge and grabbed the pitcher of water and handed it to Niori.  
  
Niori took it and grabbed a glass. Niori found herself again staring at Legolas, and then she realized she was pouring water. Her cup was full and there was a puddle on the counter. " Shit!" Niori swore and put the pitcher down and watched the water drip on to the floor.  
  
" Here," Legolas said, grabbing some paper towel and starting to help Niori clean up the water " Let me help,"  
  
" So," Niori asked " Where did you get the boxers?"  
  
Niori, even though it was dark, she could see Legolas blush.  
  
" When we were at that big place with all the shops," he said, sounding embarrassed " just before we left the place where you bought my clothes, I saw these and liked them, so I took them."  
  
" You stole silk smiley face boxers!" Niori roared with laughter.  
  
Legolas hung his head in shame.  
  
Niori continued to laugh for awhile, then came to an abrupt stop when Legolas clamped a hand over her mouth.  
  
" Shut-up already!" Legolas growled angrily.  
  
Niori nodded and stifled a giggle when she saw the obvious anger on the Elf's face.  
  
Niori gulped down her water and put the glass back on the counter.  
  
She turned to leave, but as she stepped away, Niori, because of her bare feet, slipped on water that Legolas and herself had forgot to wipe up.  
  
With a cry, Niori fell, but as she did, she grabbed on to Legolas's arm, taking him down with her. They both hit the floor, Legolas landing on top of Niori with a dull thud. Niori's head struck the hard floor and her vision blurred. Finally, she realized Legolas was on top of her!  
  
At that moment, Jane walked into the kitchen to get a snack. Jane's eyes widened when she saw Niori and Legolas on the floor. This looked bad.  
  
" Oh my God!" Jane cried " I was only joking! I didn't think you two were actually doing anything!"  
  
Legolas jumped off Niori, and pulled her up with him.  
  
" Jane," Niori said franticly " This isn't what it looks like!"  
  
" Oh my God Niori," Jane cried, eyes wide and voice shrill " how could you, after what happened to Erin?!"  
  
" We didn't do anything!" Legolas protested. " I don't believe this," Jane's eyes widened even more " Niori, he's like a billion years older than you! That is wrong!" Jane ran from the room.  
  
" I AM NOT SLEEPING WITH LEGOLAS!!!" Niori screamed, sending it through the quiet house like an echo. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Erin rolled over in bed. Frodo lay peacefully beside her. After they apologized, the decided it'd be OK to sleep together again (Not like that!) because Erin was feeling a little insecure right now (DUH!).  
  
Erin sat up and looked at the clock, it was two thirty- three AM.  
  
She heard a noise downstairs, like someone raiding the fridge. Erin looked at Frodo. ~ He looks like more of an Angel when he's sleeping ~ Erin thought happily.  
  
" Oh my God!" she heard Jane's ear piercing cry downstairs and it interrupted Erin's thoughts and woke Frodo.  
  
" What was that?" Frodo asked with a yawn.  
  
" Nothing important, "Erin nuzzled Frodo's neck.  
  
Erin kissed Frodo's warm lips. The kiss continued and got more passionate. They were now lying down, kissing each other to no end.  
  
" Erin!" Jane screamed from the doorway " Not you to!"  
  
Erin pulled away from Frodo and pulled the covers up to her chin " Do you mind!" she growled at Jane " We're trying to have some private time here!"  
  
"Niori and Legolas.." Jane started, but didn't have to finish, Erin got the picture.  
  
Erin's eyes widened " Niori is such a copy cat!"  
  
A few minutes later, everyone, who after hearing Niori's scream (Which to them was only " Sleeping with Legolas") was in the kitchen.  
  
Their mouths dropped open at the sight of Legolas and Niori, both of them barely dressed.  
  
" We didn't do anything!" Niori protested loudly.  
  
" That's not what it looks like," Pippin said " It looks like you two.."  
  
Erin walked forward and put a hand on Niori's shoulder. " It's not worth it," Erin told Niori " There's too many risks, believe me,"  
  
" We weren't going to!" Legolas cried.  
  
" I slipped on water!" Niori said quickly " And when I fell, I grabbed on to his arm and brought him down with me, that's all! I swear!"  
  
They looked skeptical, but they finally believed Niori and Legolas.  
  
" Fine, but don't scare us like that!" Carla said, sighing with realif, then Carla realized something. " Legolas, where the hell did you get silk smiley face boxers?"  
  
~ AN- Well, what did you think??? Any good?!!?!? Anyway, since I don't have a clue what Erin want's me to do for a poll question, I'm going to just ask this. Which couple (We're not going to use this, I'm just asking for the heck of it!) is the weirdest couple? EX: Niori and Pippin, Jane and Legolas, Carla and Frodo ETC::. No slashes people!! I mean it! ~ 


	11. Public Pool

~ AN- Again, this is Niori! No, Erin's here too! Well, here's chapter 11! This chapter might be just a little crazy, so don't blame us if you choke from laughing. Don't mind me, I'm a little weird today, Well, enjoy this chapter, review please. ~  
  
Chapter 11  
  
" Oh my God.. I'm board!" Niori moaned.  
  
" Shut-up Niori!" Carla snapped back.  
  
" No really. I'm so board! Why don't we take the Fellowship out somewhere?"  
  
" Ok... Where?" Carla asked.  
  
" I don't know. we already went to the mall, where else is there to go?"  
  
" How about the public pool?" Carla grinned.  
  
At that moment, Jane walked in. She looked really harassed.  
  
" Hey guys, I need help. Merry and Pippin have gone crazy and gotten into.- Hey, did you say public pool?"  
  
" Yeah," Carla got up, " We decided they need to get out of my house for awhile,"  
  
" Oh yes," Jane squealed, her eyes wide " I am so going to the store right now and buying the sexiest male suits they've got! Bye!" And then Jane ran out the door, leaving Niori and Carla to deal with the crazed Hobbits.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two hours later, Jane returned, holding four bags of designer swimming trunks.  
  
" God Jane," Carla's eyes widened " did you buy out the whole God damn store!?"  
  
" No!" Jane said offensively " Only the male section!"  
  
" Where did you get the money?" Niori asked.  
  
" Carla's mom's credit card," Jane shrugged, dropping the bags in front of them.  
  
Carla looked ready to kill Jane, but luckily for Jane, the others walked in.  
  
" Here," Jane gestured to the bags in front of her " Look through these bags and pick out a pair you like."  
  
The Hobbits picked up the bags and walked away with them.  
  
" Oh," Jane added, " I looked, but I couldn't find any with smiley faces for you Legolas."  
  
At the moment, everyone was so happy Legolas didn't have his bow, because he would have killed Jane with it. If looks could kill, Legolas's look at Jane would have made her drop dead.  
  
Finally, after they picked out their suits, everyone piled ino the mini van and Carla's car and headed to the pool.  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Impatiently, the four girls waited outside of the guys changing room.  
  
" Argh! Where could be taking them so long?!" Carla cried, folding her arms.  
  
The four girls, for once, had only taken a few minutes to change into their swim suits.  
  
Erin was wearing a light baby blue full piece suit. Carla had on a black and orange tankini with blue sparkles on the bottom part. Jane was wearing a full piece red bathing suit with white stars all over it. Finally, Niori had on a light purple bikini that tied around her back and the bottoms tied around her hips.  
  
" Oh God!" Niori complained, putting her hands on her hips " Where are they?!"  
  
Within another ten minutes and they still hadn't come out, Carla was starting to threaten.  
  
" If they don't get their asses out here soon, I'll kill them all!"  
  
All of the sudden, from behind them, a voice came.  
  
" Hey, What are you four lovely ladies doing here?"  
  
The four girls turned around to their friend, Derek standing there.  
  
" Hey Derek," Erin said kindly.  
  
" Hey Derek," Jane asked " can you do us a big favor?"  
  
" Sure," Derek replied " What?"  
  
" There's a group of guys in there," Jane jerked her thumb towards the male changing room, " Can you go in and get them for us?"  
  
Derek said he would and disappeared into the changing room. A few seconds later, Derek re appeared, dragging a bunch of little kids who were crying I want my mommy, behind him.  
  
" Ummmm," Jane replied " That's not them,"  
  
" Oh," Derek replied and let the kids go and they took off running.  
  
Derek went back in and a few minutes later, came out with a puzzled look.  
  
" The only other group of guys were these guys," He said and the fellowship finally came out behind Derek.  
  
" There the ones," Erin said.  
  
" What?!" Derek cried " they're like thirty years old!"  
  
" Um, I think they're older than that," Niori said thoughtfully, and Carla elbowed her in the ribs.  
  
Derek looked at the girls, then back to the fellowship, shook his head and walked away without a word.  
  
Finally, the fellowship members could finally be seen by the girls. All of them (Fellowship) had a blush on their faces.  
  
When the girls got good looks at them, suddenly the song " Hot in herre" by Nelly blasted over the speakers.  
  
The whole fellowship had on different colored swimming trunks and no shirts. Niori was staring at Legolas, along with Carla, Jane was eyeing Aragorn and Erin looked at Frodo with a dazed expression.  
  
Suddenly, Jane whispered over to Niori. " Niori, you're drooling!"  
  
Niori jumped and started to rub around her mouth.  
  
" No I'm not!" She said harshly.  
  
Then, Jane burst out laughing and the fellowship tried to figure out what she was laughing at.  
  
Erin gazed at Frodo, who was wearing a nice pair of white swim trunks, Frodo looked so nice, and Erin felt a little left out. All of her friends had put on their sexiest swim suits, and Erin would have wore the nice baby blue bikini, but felt uncomfortable showing much skin, considering she was pregnant.  
  
Frodo, thinking she looked good anyway, came over to kiss her, but Erin pushed him away.  
  
" While we're here, you're my little cousin, not my lover," she explained.  
  
Frodo pouted.  
  
" Sorry Frodo," Erin sighed, " But you're too short! And you look like a little kid!"  
  
There were giggles from behind Erin " Erin, you're going to have to take the Hobbits to the kiddie pool!" Niori taunted.  
  
Now, it was Erin's turn to pout. The four Hobbits moved over and stood in front of Erin, looking up at her with innocent eyes.  
  
~ This is going to be a long day ~ Erin thought.  
  
Erin directed the Hobbits to the little kiddie pool. The four Hobbits got in and started to wade around, splashing each other. Erin took a seat on one of the plastic chairs and relaxed.  
  
" Hey," a voice said, behind Erin.  
  
Erin turned to see Derek standing behind her.  
  
" Hey," Erin said kindly.  
  
" Why are you over here, at the little kid pool?"  
  
" I'm watching my little cousins," Erin lied, pointing to the Hobbits, who were splashing around the pool.  
  
" I see. Well, why don't you get Niori or Jane to watch them, and come have a little dip with me?" Derek asked, wrapping an arm around Erin's waist.  
  
Erin hated anyone touching her but Frodo, and pulled away from Derek. She really liked Derek but she knew that she was with Frodo.  
  
" I...I.." Erin started, she didn't want to hurt Derek's feeling by turning him down.  
  
" Hey! Leave her alone!" Frodo cried angrily from the pool.  
  
Derek looked at Frodo strangely, but said " I'll see you later Erin, tell the others I said see you," He left with Frodo glaring at him until he was out of sight.  
  
Frodo took a seat next to Erin, as if protecting her, and looked at her longingly. Just then, Erin felt the urge to make out with Frodo right then in there, but with great difficulty. Then, from in front of her, she heard Sam's terrified scream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ AN- Well, what did you think? Any good??? Well, just to say something, because I'm board, I'll tell you the colors that the swimming trunks for the guys were. Frodo=White Aragorn=Navy blue, Legolas=Purple, Gimli=black, Boromir=red, Pippin=light blue, Sam= Gold and Merry=Silver. Well, I got to go, see you next chapter! Oh, no more polls, we're taking baby names, the sex, and if it should be more hobbit or human like still! vote ONCE only please! Don't forget to review ~ 


	12. I've Been Pushed!

Chapter 12:  
  
Erin took her eyes away from Frodo and lookde in Sam's direction. Merry and Pippin had jumped on Sam and pushed his head under the water. "Knock it off!" Erin yelled.  
  
Merry and Pippin's smile's faded. They let go of Sam. "What are you doing? trying to kill me?" Sam gasped, angrily.  
  
Frodo took Erin's hand in his and looked at her innocently. "You won't leave me, will you?" Frodo asked, a tint of worry in his voice.  
  
"Of course not, Frodo," Erin answered, softly.  
  
"I can swim, so can Merry, but Sam and Pippin cannot. Will you take me to the other pool? the deeper one?" Frodo asked, changing the subject incredibly.  
  
"Who will look after Sam and...." Erin's voice trailed off.  
  
She looked to a supervisor sitting by the pool's edge. "Of course," said Erin, walking towards the three other hobbits, "Sam, Merry, Pippin, I'm going to the deeper pool with Frodo, do you want to come along Merry? I hear you can swim".  
  
"Don't leave, Merry," Pippin said.  
  
"I better stay with them," Merry said, sighing.  
  
Pippin smiled. "Now listen," Erin instructed, sternly, "You stay put and be good for the supervisor, or I'll have to send Niori after you!"  
  
"We will," said Pippin, gulping.  
  
Sam said nothing. He felt a bit left out. Now, Erin walked over to the supervisor and asked her to look after the three hobbits. "Watch out for them, they're little monsters," was the last thing Erin said.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"OK," Niori announced, "I'm going to go off of the tower".  
  
"What's the tower?" Legolas asked.  
  
Niori pointed to the very top platform over the deep part of the pool. "Why would you want to go off of that?" Legolas asked, giving her a questioning look.  
  
"Because I want to!" Niori snapped, "Just because you're scared to...."  
  
That did it, Legolas got mad. "Anything a puny human like you can do, I can also!"  
  
"Fine," Niori challenged, "Come on then".  
  
Niori and Legolas walked away towards the stairs that led to the tower. While walking, Niori noticed the group of girls who went to her school, sitting on a bench, pointing and swooning over the bare chested, in swim trunks, extremely hot Legolas. "I think you have a fan club," Niori muttered, and rolled her eyes.  
  
Legolas just smirked. Then, one of the cheerleaders from her school started walking towards Niori and Legolas, a smile on her lips, like she was hunting for prey. Her prey, Legolas. "Come on!" Niori grabbed Legolas's arm and pulled him away before the other girl could reach him. Finally, the two reached the stairs and started to climb to the tower.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Erin and Frodo saw the rest of the group splashing around farther down the pool. "Let's go off the first diving board, then the second, and then the tower, the highest one," Erin explained.  
  
Frodo and Erin both dived into the pool from the first level, and then climbed the stairs to the second one. "You go first this time," Frodo offered.  
  
"Sure, why not," Erin answered.  
  
Erin bent down to jump, when Frodo giggled. He ran and jumped on Erin's back, sending them both flying. Erin screamed. "SPLASH!" They scrambled out of the pool, and ran up the stairs to the tower. Erin's turn cam to giggle when she pushed Frodo off and jumped after him. They hit the bottom hard. A bit too hard for Frodo, he gasped, "My bottoms, they're floating away!"  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"QUACK!" Merry exclaimed.  
  
He pushed a plastic duck along in the water. "Help mister duck!" Pippin joined in, making a little person action figure splash around.  
  
"I'll save you!" Merry joked.  
  
"Hurry!" Pippin yelled.  
  
Merry pushed the duck to the person and pushed him under the water. "Oops, oh well," Merry said.  
  
They noth laughed with joy. Sam sat off to the side, shaking his head. "Why? why did Mr.Frodo leave me with these two?" he thought, ashamed.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Get them for me Erin?" Frodo asked.  
  
Erin laughed, she went under water to bug him. finally, she got his shorts and waved them around in front of his face. "Hey!" Frodo said, laughing.  
  
Erin put them on his head. They both laughed. They finally headed back to the toddler pool, joking and laughing all the way. That's when Frodo realised this was the most fun he had since the ring came to him, and this was who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, Bilbo would be proud.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Jane let her eyes flicker to where Niori and Legolas were climbing up the stairs to the tower. Suddenly, and idea came to mind, and a mischevious glint entered her eyes. "Hey guys," Jane smirked and started to walk towards the tower, "I'll be back, I'm curious to see if how big of a splash an elf and a girl would make".  
  
The others looked at her, confused. Jane quickly made her way up the stairs of the tower. When she arrived at the top, Niori and Legolas were standing at the edge. "What, are you scared to go first?" Niori taunted the elf.  
  
"I am not!" Legolas glared at the human beside him, "but as the people in this world would say, ladies first".  
  
Jane quietly creeped up behind the two and they were both unaware of Jane. When Jane was behind them, she tapped Niori on the shoulder. They both turned to look at Jane, and when they did, Jane thrust out her arms and pushed them both.  
  
Niori and Legolas both flew off of the edge and fell. Niori gave a scream just before she hit the water. There was a huge splash, and a few seconds later, both Legolas and Niori re-surfaced. "Jane!" Niori screamed, from the water, "I'm going to kill you!"  
  
With a laugh, Jane bounded back down the stairs and ran across the pool. When she came to it, Jane jumped into the shallow end. Unfortunately for Jane, she was followed by a very pissed of Niori and Legolas, who were armed with a flutter board and noodle.  
  
They attacked Jane, Legolas hitting her with a flutter board, and Niori with an orange noodle. Jane slowly sank under the water, bubbles coming up and only her hand sticking up out of the water. ~Maybe it was a bad idea to get on their bad sides~ Jane thought, as she felt the noodle hit the top of her head, ~That is the last time I ever push Niori off of anything!~  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Angrily, Niori climbed out of the pool, leaving an injured Jane and mad Legolas behind. ~God Damn B*tch!!~ Niori thought, clenching her fists, ~Where the hell did Jane get the idea that she could push me off the God Damn tower!!!~  
  
Niori walked past where the others (Minus Erin and the hobbits) were standing near the rear of the pools edge, laughing. "oh shut up!" Niori screamed and angrily pushed Boromir into the pool.  
  
He landed in the water with a splash and Niori stormed away to the female changing room. Quickly, Niori changed back into her shorts and tank top and grabbed her stuff. Grabbing her keys, Niori went out to her car and climbed in. Leaving the others with only the van, and practically leaving the rest of the others without a way home (not all of them could fit in the van!)  
  
Niori cranked up the volume on the CD stereo and rolled down her window. "Somewhere I Belong" by Linkin Park blasted over the built in CD player.  
  
Speeding up, Niori drove around and finally stopped at the mall. ~when you're mad,~ Niori thought, as she started into the mall, ~Shop~  
  
Within half an hour, Niori had bought four new outfits, three CDs, a book, and gotten her hair cut short and spiked in the back. Shopping, for whatever reason, made Niori calm down. "OK," Niori mumbled to herself, "I've calmed down, I can go back".  
  
Niori went back to her car and started to drive back to Carla's house.  
  
(A/N Here's another chappie! Yea! Hope you enjoy, yes it's Erin Wood, giving you your author notes again. This story is almost done :( but don't worry, we're making a sequel that will be even better!! :) we're still taking votes for the baby poll, if you haven't already voted PLEASE do so, we need everyone's co-operation! Thanks! Please R&R!) 


	13. Fading

Chapter 13:  
  
(IMPORTANT NOTE TO ALL READERS: Some of you have already read most of this chapter, but I put it up, Accidentally, and it wasn't finished, now it is! so don't forget to read and review the rest! The sequel is already started and will be posted soon! thanks to all the readers and reviewers for your co-operation, we probably wouldn't be writing this if it wasn't for you!)  
  
Niori threw her bags down onto the couch and sat down beside them. From the hall, the door burst open. "NIORI!"  
  
Moments later, Carla, Jane, and Erin stormed into the room, seething with fury. "DO YOU REALIZE THAT YOU DROVE AWAY WITH THE ONLY OTHER CAR WE HAD!?!" Jane shrieked.  
  
Niori looked up at Jane through the top of her eyes, glaring at the girl who stood before her. "ERIN HAD TO TAKE FRODO AND LEGOLAS ON THE GOD DAMN BUS!" Carla yelled, angrily.  
  
"IT WAS HELL!" Erin screamed.  
  
"WELL F*** YOU!" Niori screamed, jumping up from the couch, "IT WAS MY CAR AND I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I PLEASE!!"  
  
"YOU GOD DAMN B****!" Carla shrieked, her hands curling into fists.  
  
"I'M THE B****?" Niori growled, loudly, "YOU SEEM TO BE MISTAKEN, COUSIN DEAREST!"  
  
"YOU BETTER NOT MEAN ME!" Jane cried, angrily.  
  
"Who else would I be talking about?" Niori replied, coldly, looking at Jane with a look of anger and hate.  
  
Jane, who looked almost as angry as Niori, took a threatening step forward. A small smirk crossed Niori's lips, "You think you could even touch me?" she asked, icily, "You've got to be joking, I'm a hell of a lot stronger than you are!"  
  
"WOULD YOU BOTH STOP IT!" Erin cried, glaring at both, Niori and Jane.  
  
The two girls said nothing, but continued to glare daggers at each other. A few seconds later, Frodo came into the living room. He looked from Jane to Niori and was just about to ask what was wrong, but decided against it. He walked up to Erin (who still looked quite pissed, herself) and pulled lightly on her sleeve. "What!?" Erin snapped, accidentally.  
  
Frodo was a bit surprise by Erin's anger, but tentively held out the thing he was holding. Erin looked down to what Frodo held. It was the book Erin had just bought, but hadn't started to read yet. It was titled "Steps Through Pregnancy" and since she knew nothing about being pregnant, she had bought it. Erin lost all interest in fighting with Niori, and taking Frodo's hand, lead him out of the living room and into the kitchen. Sitting down at the table, Erin and Frodo flipped through the pages. Frodo gave a giggle and pointed to the bold letter headline of chapter 1 "Raging Hormones". "Oh shut up!" Erin cried, and punched Frodo in the arm playfully.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Back in the living room, Carla had given up with fighting with Niori, and Jane and Niori were still standing, glaring at each other, neither one willing to yield. Then, everyone else (minus Erin and Frodo) came into the room, looking somewhat frightened and pale. "What's wrong?" Jane asked, breaking eye contact with Niori and looking at the fellowship.  
  
"We.....we're becoming ghosts!" Pippin cried.  
  
"What?!" Niori asked, surprised.  
  
Pippin held out his hand, which was now totally transparent. From the kitchen, Erin screamed and a few moments later, she and Frodo both ran into the living room. Frodo's left arm was see-through and both Erin and the hobbit looked terrified. Looking around, they noticed that all of the fellowship had parts becoming see-through. The left side of Sam's face, Merry's right arm, Gimli's left leg, Boromir's neck, Legolas's middle section, Gandalf's right leg, and Aragorn's chest. "Holy hell!" Carla exclaimed, "They're fading! going back!"  
  
Everyone gasped in surprise and then was silent again. Erin's choked sob broke the silence. Erin slunk down to her knees, facing Frodo. "I can't do this alone," she whispered (everyone else but Frodo left the room, knowing the young couple would need time alone) "I won't be able to raise our baby alone".  
  
Hot, salty tears slid down Erin's pale cheeks and Frodo embraced her. he was so cold. It made her shiver under his touch. "God, I don't want to leave you, Erin," Frodo stroked her hair soothingly, "If I had not the burden of the ring to bear, I would stay here with you forever and never return to Middle-Earth, If I had the choice".  
  
Frodo's crystal eyes sparkled with tears. He wiped away one that slid down his cheek, then using his still visable arm, wiped a tear that ran down Erin's face. "Don't leave me, Frodo," Erin whispered quietly, leaning her head into his chest, "I can't live without you".  
  
Frodo lifted up Erin's chin and brought his soft lips to her's. the kiss lasted for a minute, and was so full of passion and anguish, it made more tears come to both of their eyes. "I love you Erin," he stroked her hair lovingly, "I love you so much!"  
  
Erin gave a small smile, "I love you too, come one, let's go get your things".  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Well," Carla spoke, as they all stood outside the living room, "You guys are finally fading, I guess I should give you your weapons back".  
  
The fellowship looked at her. Over the two months they had been here, they had forgotten that Carla had hid their weapons from them. (I wonder why). "Where did you hide their stuff, anyway?" Niori asked.  
  
"In my room," Carla shrugged.  
  
"You have my bow?" Legolas asked, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Yeah," Carla replied with a smile, "It shoots almost as well as mine!"  
  
Legolas glared at her. "I thought I told you to keep your hands off of my bow? I haven't touched yours!"  
  
"Oh, both of you grow up!" Jane cried, throwing her hands into the air, "Carla, you really didn't use Legolas's bow, did you?"  
  
"Yea...."  
  
"Carla!" Jane elbowed Carla in the ribs and shook her head.  
  
"Oh..." Carla replied, cluing in, "No...I didn't".  
  
"Can you just get our things?" Boromir asked, irritably, "I would really like to have my sword, before we disappear back to Middle-Earth!"  
  
"Well sorry!" Carla replied, and marched down the stairs.  
  
Minutes later, Carla came back up the stairs with their weapons. She passed each one to their owner, and then Erin and Frodo walked into the room, holding hands. It was obvious, by the way they looked, that they were both crying. "how much longer?" Pippin asked, "Until we go back?"  
  
"I don't know," Niori said, with a sigh, "but we should probably get you guys ready to go, you can leave anytime!"  
  
They all went into the living room and stood around waiting. Erin and Frodo were having private time, at the far end of the room. The other hobbits, along with Boromir and Gimli, were chatting among themselves, Carla was going through the bags of stuff Niori bought (and stuffing most of the stuff into the back pack she had). Legolas, Jane, Niori, Gandalf, and Aragorn were making small talk. "Hey Carla," Niori spoke, glaring at her cousin as she stuffed Niori's shirt into her back pack, "What's with the back pack?"  
  
"After they're gone, I'm hiding at you house, My parents could be home anytime, and I'd rather be hanging at your house, rather than here!"  
  
Niori gave a small laugh, then gasped when she turned her attention back to the others. All of the fellowship members were glowing! "I think you're going!" Jane cried, "You're leaving!"  
  
Everyone stared in shock. Before they left, Erin and Frodo had one last kiss that seemed like it didn't want to end. Jane wrapped her arms around Aragorn's waist and hugged him tightly. "Jane?" Aragorn asked, not knowing how to respond to Jane's hug, "Why are you hugging me?"  
  
"If only you knew," Jane replied, "If you only knew".  
  
Carla had gotten off of the couch to say goodbye, but ended up spitting a few nasty comments at Legolas, at once, they both drew their bows. (Carla always had hers with her!) "My god!" Niori cried, stepping between the two and lowering their bows, "Would you two please stop!"  
  
Suddenly, there was a bright flash of golden light. Everyone closed their eyes to avoid begin blinded. Slowly, the light receeded. Blinking, the four girls expected to see the fellowship gone, but were fully surprised when they were all in the same positions as before. "Hey!" Niori cried, "It didn't work! you're still here!"  
  
"You're wrong," Legolas replied, his crystal eyes widening, "Look around!"  
  
The four girls looked around and got an even bigger surprise. They were no longer in Carla's basically destroyed living room, but in the middle of a giant forest. Slowly, the realization dawned on them, when the fellowship had faded, they had brought Niori, Carla, Erin, and Jane with them! They were all in Middle-Earth! Suddenly, all that could be heard through-out the vast, silent woods of Middle-Earth, were four teenage girls screaming!  
  
(A/N well that's definately it this time! hope you enjoyed our story a lot, and don't worry, we couldn't just leave it at that, the sequel will have more action and will be very interesting! Please R&R! *TBC*) 


End file.
